Amnesia
by Cristy-chan
Summary: Aki ha perdido la memoria ¿como lograrán sus amigos hacer que la recupere?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar quiero que sepáis que es mi primera historia así que no seáis muy duros ¿eh? :3 A ver…se me está olvidando algo... ¡ah, si! level 5 no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ¬¬ (lamentablemente todo es de ellos T^T)

Bueno, quiero deciros que la historia comienza cuando el partido contra el equipo de garshiel ha finalizado y éste, está a punto de escapar. Ahora sí, sin más dilación comienza la historia.

-**Capitulo 1: Amnesia -**

(Punto de vista de endo)

Todo estaba lleno de gente; policía, ambulancias y mucha más gente corría de un lado a otro con prisa y, si me fijo bien, puedo ver caras de preocupación y miedo entre mis compañeros. Me pregunto qué cara tendré yo en estos momentos, pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora, la persona que importa es la que se la están llevando en esa ambulancia al hospital más cercano.

Lo recuerdo todo como una terrible realidad y a decir verdad no han pasado más de unos minutos…

-flashback-

¡Garshiel!-gritó el abuelo de endo, daisuke,- ¡todo ha acabado, no puedes escapar!

Ja, ja, ja -rió él- mi querido endo daisuke, yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga y cuando digo siempre, es siempre -en ese momento saca de su bolsillo una especie de mando y, tras apretarlo, aparece detrás de él un avión gigantesco.

Sayonara, amigo mío-dijo garshiel mientras empezaba a desaparecer-

¡No, no escaparás! -endo salió corriendo tras él y así todos los del equipo del Inazuma Japón-

Consiguieron entrar justo a tiempo y empezaron enseguida a buscarle pero parecía haberse desvanecido.

¿Dónde puede haberse metido? -preguntó kido en voz alta- lo hemos perdido de vista unos segundos solamente, no ha podido desaparecer así como así-

Quizá haya alguna puerta o escondite secreto -comentó tsunami mientras empezaba a patear la paredes-.

No hay tiempo que perder-dijo endo con determinación en los ojos- ¡adelante!

¡SI!-gritó todo el equipo-.

Se tiraron un rato buscando pero aquellop arecía un laberinto. Todo, absolutamente todo, era igual.

¡No aguanto más! -exclamó kabeyama- llevamos un buen rato buscándolo y no se ve nada de nada.

El inspector Smith acaba de llamarme-interrumpió aki- dice que están siguiendo a este avión desde tierra y aire pero que les sería más fácil si hiciéramos algo para que fallase el motor…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia endo.

Bueno –empezó -lo primero que deberíamos hacer es…

De repente se produjo un gran temblor y una voz malvada se extendió por todo el aire: era garshiel

Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Unas cucarachas se han metido en mi casa…bueno, tendré que exterminarlas.

Justo en ese momento unas paredes de cristal empezaron a bajar del techo asegurándoles que si no salían ya, no tendrían otra oportunidad.

¡Rápido, salid todos de aquí!-gritó goenji-

Todos corrieron lo más que pudieron y cuando estaban todos a salvo…

¡Oh, dios mío! -se horrorizó haruna- ¡aki no está aquí! Ha debido de quedarse atrás.

¡Qué! -chilló endo- no puede ser -todos se giran para ver como aki esta desplomada en el suelo agarrándose un pie (al parecer había debido caerse y se lo había fracturado) mientras las paredes de cristal terminaban de cerrarse.

¡Chicos, ayudadme! -exclamó con algunas lagrimas saliéndoles de las mejillas y dándole golpes al cristal con las manos

¡Tranquila aki, ya vamos! -chilló endo, mientras todos se dirigían a intentar ayudar a su amiga- no te preocupes -le dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y le sonreía- te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Endo-kun -dijo aki- entendido -le contesto mientras le sonreía.

De acuerdo -endo se levantó y se dirigió hacia los demás -¡minna! ¡Hay que romper esa pared de cristal cueste lo que cueste!- y mientras los demás empezaban a hacer todo lo imaginable para romper la pared murmuró- Nunca dejaré que te pase nada aki- y tras eso se dirigió a ayudar...-

¡No se rompe!-dijo kogure-no sé de qué puede estar hecho…

Y… fin. XD. Bueno eso es todo. Espero que muchos comentéis este capítulo y me deis vuestra opinión sobre mi ortografía y demás pero sobre todo si os ha gustado. En este capítulo no hay mucho que decir pero es que quiero mantener el suspense XD. Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido

¡Besos y abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto tu como yo lo sabemos, Inazuma no me pertenece (sino, aki-chan y mamo-chan ya hubieran estado de novios desde el 1 capitulo XD) por lo que en vez de caer en la depresión empecemos con el capítulo XD.

**-Capítulo 2:** **¿Quiénes sois?-**

Sigue intentándolo Kogure ¡y eso va para todo el mundo!-dijo Endo, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas esas paredes que no parecían querer romperse- no podemos dejarla aquí.

Justo en ese momento, en el interior de esa "prisión de cristal" comenzaron a descender unos extraños aparatos que desprendían un gas de color verde oscuro que empezó a llenar ese pasillo.

¡Aki-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Fuyuka preocupada por su amiga- ¡Aki-san! –gritó al ver que la mirada de ésta estaba como ida.

Pero ¿Qué es eso? -preguntaba Fubuki-.

¿Eh? Cof , cof... no sé... cof, cof... pero… tengo mucho sueño y me duele la cabeza…¡ay!... Cof, cof... creo que voy a… -dijo Aki sin poder terminar la frase. Se había desmayado y empezaba a respirar fuertemente como si le costara.

¡AKI!-gritaron todos-

Y, en ese momento, las paredes empezaron a volver a elevarse. Rodearon a Aki intentando despertarla pero sin conseguirlo.

¿Y si le echo un cubo de agua encima? Ushishihi –rió Kogure, sacando de quién sabe dónde un gran cubo de agua helada-

Kogure-kun…-dijo Haruna con voz amenazante- tú atrévete a echarle agua. En serio, a ver si te atreves...

¡No! No, no, no, si… si era broma ¿Cómo le voy a hacer eso en un momento así?- le respondió él con gotas de sudor cayéndoles por la frente.

Aki, eh, Aki despierta –dijo Endo desesperándose- ¡VAMOS!

Pero Aki seguía inconsciente. Siguieron intentando reanimarla hasta que, de pronto, oyeron una voz detrás de ellos…

Pero bueno, ¿Cómo es que seguís de pie? El gas debía haberos dejado inconscientes –dijo garshiel enfadado-.

Dinos que le has hecho a Aki -le dijo Endo sin responder a su pregunta-.

Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada -habló Goenji tronando los dedos-. Si no, prepárate.

No tendría gracia si os lo dijera ¿verdad?. Ja,ja,ja-respondió el-.

Maldito…-y Endo y los demás se abalanzaron sobre él-.

(nota mía: sé que parece por ahora un poco…no sé... ^^U , parecerá raro, ahí Aki-Chan inconsciente y ahora todos peleándose pero es necesario para la traaaaaaama)

Mientras empezaban a perseguirle y a intentar golpearle para que les dijera que le pasaba a Aki, llegaron a la sala de máquinas y alguien le dio a una palanca que cedió y se rompió.

¡Noooo!... malditos, ahora el avión caerá en picado -exclamó Garshiel-.

Y así fue. El avión empezó a descender cada vez más rápido. Todos empezaron a gritar pero un helicóptero se asomó por la puerta de emergencia y sacó a todo el equipo y a Garshiel antes de que el avión se estrellase.

Fin del flashback-

Se puede ver, entre todo el caos que reina por el lugar, cómo una ambulancia se lleva a una inconsciente Aki al hospital.

Entre tanto, Kazemaru se acerca a Endo.

Endo… ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara -le dijo el peli azul-.

Sólo estaba pensando -le dijo mientras empezaba a sonreir-. Al menos Garshiel ha sido encarcelado y a Aki la van a curar -pone cara seria, aprieta los nudillos pero luego los afloja y vuelve a sonreir-. Venga, avisa a todos que nos vamos al hospital a ver si está mejor.

Cuando llegaron, una de las enfermeras les explicó que Aki se había despertado y que estaba estable. Sólo les faltaba hacerle las pruebas de verificación mental (en español, comprobar si había sufrido lesiones en la cabeza) por lo que en unos momentos podrían pasar a verla. Sin embargo, Endo sentía la necesidad de ver si se encontraba bien por lo que entró sin permiso para (según él) saludarla.

Aki -dijo Endo entrando a la habitación de golpe seguido del equipo y unas cuantas enfermeras que habían intentado impedirselo pero que visiblemente no habían podido hacer nada- ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenias preocupados -dijo sonriendo-.

Disculpa, pero… ¿Nos conocemos de algo tú y yo? -dijo Aki mirándolo un tanto extrañada- y… ¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿Más pacientes del hospital? -preguntó dirigiéndose a los médicos-.

¿Queeee ?-dijo todo el equipo.

Por favor, no alteren a la señorita Kino. Mejor se lo explicamos afuera -dijo uno de los médicos-.

Todos salieron fuera de la sala un poco consternados ¿Cómo es que Aki no se acordaba de ellos? ¿No decían que estaba estable?. Se quedaron mirando expectantes a los médicos para averiguar qué pasaba.

Como han podido ver, la señorita Kino está estable -comenzó el médico jefe-. Sin embargo le hemos hecho unas cuantas radiografías a su cerebro y hemos podido observar que está… como decirlo, una parte de su cerebro se ha "dormido" por lo que al parecer no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado y a simple vista de su presente. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se despierte por sí solo, ya que forzarlo sería muy peligroso.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Estaban realmente desconcertado por la noticia hasta que Kurimatsu les preguntó…

Pero… podrá venir con nosotros ¿no? Así podríamos hacer que recordara más cosas -les preguntó a los médicos-.

Es una posibilidad, pero recuerden. NO deben forzarla a nada y tengan cuidado con ella ¿entendido? -dijo otro médico-. A parte de eso no hay nada más que decir, pueden ir ya a recoger a la paciente.

Y sin más que decir el equipo de Inazuma fue a recogerla de la habitación. Al entrar…

Toc,toc,toc

Adelante -dijo Aki-. ¡Ah, sois los pacientes de aquí! ¿Verdad? ¿Qué queréis?

Bueno…-dijeron- no somos pacientes, a decir verdad nos conocemos.

Pero, yo no os recuerdo a ninguno -dijo ella extrañada-.

¿Cómo te llamas? -le dijo Kido directamente-

Me llamo…-de repente paró y en su rostro se pudo ver gran preocupación-. No…no lo sé, no me acuerdo… ¿Vosotros decís que me conocéis? … entonces ¿Cómo me llamo?

Te llamas Aki Kino -le respondió Haruna- y eres mi mejor amiga y compañera de todos los que estamos aquí pero, debido a un accidente que ha ocurrido hace unos momento,s parece ser que no nos recuerdas -dijo apagando cada vez más su voz y siendo reconfortada por su hermano-.

Pero no entiendo ¿Qué ha podido pasar para que no me acuerde de nada? -siguió preguntando confundida-.

Tranquila -le dijo Endo -te lo vamos a contar. Lo que pasó es que…

Y pasaron un rato explicándole lo sucedido con todo detalle, mientras ella los escuchaba con el ceño un poco fruncido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este me ha salido más largo creo yo XP. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin dormiros es que os ha gustado XD. Así que os pido que me mandéis un review si es verdad eso :3

Inazumasonic:¡muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustase ^^ por cierto he visto que has hecho una nueva historia ja,ja,ja enseguida te dejo un review yo, esto es como toma y daca XD

Cris (Si no te molesta te llamaré aquí así X3):Muchas gracias por el review a ti también :D me alegra mucho que te guste ;)

Shouko Marigold: Me alegra mucho que te gustase el primer capi Shouko-chan( ¿te puedo llamar así?) y si te has enfadado con garshiel en el anterior capi en este supongo que también ^^Uu pero en el siguiente habrá mamoru-chan x aki-chan eso está asegurado.

Kino-Aki28: Muchas gracias por decirme cosas para mejorar ^^ creo que este capi esta mejor ¿no? Je, je, je bueno, me alegro mucho que te guste y si, va ha ser mamo-chan x aki-chan XP es que es mi pareja favorita XD.

Love-chan:Je,je,je es la venganza por las veces que me dejaste impaciente XD, Es broma ja,ja,ja bueno me alegra un montón que te guste ;D

Muchas gracias por comentar aquí, si no lo habéis hecho por vergüenza pues… no la tengáis y comentad XD y si podéis hacer publicidad pues mejor XD en fin muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por comentar.

¡Besos y abrazos!


	3. Chapter 3

Siento muuuuuucho el retraso pero…

En fin, para qué mentir, me quede sin inspiración TT^TT aunque parece que volvió al final. Bueno, vamos a poner lo de siempre "Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah,blah,blah…"

- Una aclaración: las palabras escritas en cursiva son pensamientos.-

Os dejo con el capítulo 3º.

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo cosas nuevas****.**

- Ya veo -suspiró Aki- bueno, entonces ¿Qué os han dicho los médicos? ¿recuperaré la memoria?

- Han dicho que sería mejor que vinieses con nosotros para así recordar cosas -comentó Hiroto-.

- De acuerdo, entonces me visto y nos vamos -respondió-.

Todo el mundo se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que Aki dijo…

- Bueno… ¿me vais a dejar vestir? -dijo ella un poco nerviosa-.

- Pues claro ¿Por qué no íbamos a dejarte? -dice Endo-, pero de repente captó la indirecta y se puso rojo -¡oh, por supuesto lo…lo siento mucho, ya nos vamos!- le dijo mientras todos los chicos salían apresurados de la habitación.

Cuando salieron del hospital subieron a la caravana Relámpago y Aki se sentó con las chicas ya que éstas estaban resueltas a hacer que recuperase la memoria:

- Yo soy Natsumi y nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

- ¡Yo me llamo Haruna! ¡Y somos las mejores amigas! -le dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo soy Fuyuka.

Aki, aunque al principio se la veía un poco tímida, al cabo del rato hablaba tranquilamente preguntando nombres y riendo con todos. Al bajar de la caravana se quedó mirando impresionada el edificio.

- Guau -dijo ella- ¿en serio vivía yo aquí?

- Bueno, vivir no es la palabra, -dijo Megane- estamos aquí por el torneo internacional de FFI de fútbol - (N/A creo que se llama así, pero no estoy muy segura XP)-.

- ¡Fútbol! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! ¿y decís que es un torneo mundial? ¡Increíble! ¿Estoy en el equipo? –Empezó a preguntar. De repente susurró para sí misma -porque soy muy buena jugando al…futbol. Un momento, ¿soy buena jugando al futbol? -se cuestionó.

- Pues no, no estás en el equipo. Al menos, no de jugadora. Eres gerente del Inazuma Japan- le respondió Megane, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

- Pues vaya- dijo Aki un poco desanimada - En fin, me gustaría recorrer el lugar para ver si recuerdo algo…

- ¡Yo voy contigo!-se escuchó decir a alguien. Ese alguien era Endo quien sin saber porqué, pensó que no podía dejarla sola, ni siquiera por el albergue aunque después de gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, se puso un poco colorado-.

- Vaya…pues vale Mamoru. Era así tu nombre ¿verdad?- dijo Aki con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Ajá…-dijo, aún más colorado por haberle llamado así.

Mientras, todo el mundo estaba confundido ¿desde cuándo el capitán se sonrojaba con una chica? Y aunque nadie lo notó entre risas y burlas, mientras la "pareja" se alejaba, dos chicas no miraban aquello con buenos ojos; Fuyuka y Natsumi, aunque eran amigas de Aki, no estaban dispuestas a renunciar a su "portero favorito" como ellas decían.

Al mismo tiempo, por los pasillos del albergue Endo le enseñaba las habitaciones, la cocina y el campo de futbol.

-Así que es éste el campo de entrenamiento…-dijo Aki- pues se está muy a gusto aquí- comentó mientras miraba el atardecer.

Endo no dijo nada, sólo se dedico a observarla en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a sonrojar.

_...¿Pero porque me sonrojo? No entiendo nada…si sólo la he mirado un momento. Antes del accidente hablaba con ella todos los días y no me ponía así ¿Qué me está pasando? _Miró a Aki y bajó la cabez_a -Aki, lo siento, si te hubiera protegido mejor…me recordarías…y claro, a los demás también... pero no sé porqué, quiero estar sólo yo contigo y…_

- Mamoru ¿nos vamos ya? - dijo Aki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al verle ensimismado- se va a hacer de noche y…me parece que estás un poco aburrido.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Si a mí siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo Aki– dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus grandes sonrisas -por cierto– dijo, dándose cuenta de algo -ahora me llamas por mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo te llamaba antes?-preguntó Aki-.

- Pues como casi todo el mundo, Endo-kun, pero tranquila no me importa. Además Fuyuppe también me llama por el nombre -le respondió él-.

- La verdad es que es un nombre realmente bonito- dijo riéndose -no me extraña que Fuyuka te llame también así, aunque… a decir verdad... me molesta un poquito

- ¿Por qué?-dijo parándose-.

- Porque quiero ser la única que te llame así, Mamoru -dijo, girándose y mirándole directamente a los ojos -y porque presiento que me voy a poner celosa, por eso, ¡aunque yo tampoco estoy muy segura de porqué!- continuó, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a caminar hacia el albergue.

-¿Ce-celosa has dicho?- Endo se quedó un momento parado mirando cómo se iba y luego, aun nervioso, se situó a su lado con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

En un momento llegaron y se encontraron a todos los chicos preparándose para cenar.

- Tengo un hambre que me muero- dijo Kabeyama echándose encima de la mesa- hoy están tardando más de lo normal.

- Pues estoy seguro de que tengo mucha más hambre que tú. Es verdad, están tardando mucho- le respondió Midorikawa.

- Supongo que es porque Aki no está ayudando a hacer la cena- comento Goenji -además, aunque Natsumi esté con ellas, no es que sirva de mucho…

Justo después de decir eso, todos los que en una ocasión se vieron forzados a comer las bolas de arroz que había cocinado la chica empezaron a sudar.

- ¿Tan mal cocina Natsumi?-preguntó Fubuki-.

- No es eso… bueno, sí... es eso, la verdad, pero, en fin... sólo implora que las chicas no le hayan dejado coger la sal- comento Endo con miedo -porque si no…

- Si no... ¿Qué?- se oyó una voz detrás de Endo- Si empiezas una frase, al menos termínala.

Ahí estaba Natsumi, con Fuyuka y Haruna y con un montón de comida en bandejas que rápidamente les fueron arrebatadas por los hambrientos jugadores (osease Mido-chan y Kabeyama XD)

- No nada, nada-respondió Endo con una gota en la cabeza- eh…bueno ¡vamos a comer!

La cena transcurrió muy divertida; Kogure hizo su típica broma del picante y Haruna le echo una buena bronca mientras todos los demás se reían. Los dos golosos apostaron con Hijikata, Tobitaka y Tachimukai a que podían tomarse más de quince platos en menos de veinte minutos. Por supuesto ganaron pero a costa de un gran dolor de barriga. De repente, Aki se levanto enfadada y dijo:

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿No veis que mañana no vais a poder moveros? ¡Cómo hagáis eso otra vez os dejo sin helado una semana! Que mal me sienta recordar que todos los días tengo que terminar con un cazo para despertaros porque no os podéis levantar.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego empezaron a alegrarse; ¡Aki había recordado que siempre les regañaba! Algo era algo y les dio esperanzas a todos para conseguir que su amiga los volviera a recordar. Aki, en agradecimiento, les dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos, cosa que hizo que se pusieran rojos como tomates, provocando una carcajada en ella y en todos los demás menos en Endo, que felicitando a Aki con una sonrisa forzada se despidió de todos y se fue a su cuarto.

- Pero bueno, ¡que me está pasando!- se reprocho a si mismo echándose en la cama- ¡estoy muy enfadado con Midorikawa y Kabeyama!- se habló a sí mismo mientras suspiraba y recordaba a su amiga-. ¿Qué me está pasando contigo Aki?- preguntó a la nada -uumm, hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Seguro que mañana pienso las cosas con mayor claridad.

Y así fue quedándose dormido hasta que a la mañana siguiente le despertó un ruido ensordecedo

**- - - - fin del capítulo - - - - -**

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Bien, genial o supergenial XD como se nota que me doy mucha coba yo misma ¿eh? Ja,ja,ja. Siempre he pensado que Aki-chan podría llamarle por el nombre a Mamo-chan por eso aquí le llamará así X3.

Ok, contestando a los reviews:

**Inazumasonic:** Me alegra que te gustase el anterior capi y espero que este también ^^ y… no se que ponerte más XD así que eso, que me alegra mucho que te guste a ti ,a sonikku y a mamo-chan XD

**Shouko-chan**: Realmente por mí habrían dejado a Garshiel en el avión pero…enfín, que se le va hacer- Al menos pagará sus penas y eso, pero bueno me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia :D

**Love-chan:**¡A que sí que se ve adorable así de preocupado! Espero que entonces te haya gustado este cap, por cierto ¡me emocioné cuando me pusiste fan nº 1 X3! Me hizo mucha ilusión je,je,je ^^

¡Muchas gracias a todos, en serio! ¡Besos y abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola gente! Estos días he tenido inspiración así que mejor aprovecharla antes de que se vaya XD

Bueno, ¿Cómo os van las clases? Yo estoy deseando que acaben ya, tengo una ganas de ir a la piscina… en fin, se me olvidó mencionar que en mi historia Ryuu-chan (Midorikawa) no se ha ido del Inazuma Japan ^^

Bueno vamos allá: "Inazuma no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Mamo-chan ya habría salido entero en la nueva serie y casado con Aki-chan".

Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

**Capitulo 4:** **Entrenamiento con Fidio + celos=Desastre total.**

- Uaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Pero bueno, ¿Tú eres tonta o qué?- Se escuchó decir a Fudo muy cabreado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, si no te levantas?- le contestó muy enfadada Haruna-.

- Pero ¡¿tenías que echarme agua congelada a la cara?-

- Pues mira, sí.

- Está decidido. Estás loca de remate.

- Eres un estúpido.

- Y tú una gritona.

- ¡YO NO SOY GRITONA! Y tú eres un… un… ¡medio calvo!

- ¡¿Medio calvo? ¿A que no te atreves a repetir eso, chica con pelo teñido de azul?

- ¿Eh? ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así! Además, Toramaru-kun, Fubuki-san, Kazemaru-san y Kogure-kun también lo tienen así.

- Pues se lo habrán teñido también.

- ¡Eh! A nosotros no nos metáis en la pelea – gritaron los cuatro nombrados a la vez-.

- Lo siento chicos. Tachimukai-kun, tú estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa.

- Cla-claro Haruna – respondió un poco nervioso y rojo, cosa que hizo acentuar más la sonrisa de ella y aumentar el cabreo de Fudo-.

- Dejadnos paso... ¡que está el desayuno! –gritaron Kabeyama y Midorikawa forcejeando para pasar los primeros-.

- ¿Alguien vio mi gomina? ¿Dónde está mi gomina? ¡Gominaaaaaaaaaa! -dijo Goenji, corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Realmente uno se levanta de golpe con todo este jaleo –dijo Kido, causando la risa de Toramaru y Sakuma.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Endo, saliendo de su cuarto medio dormido y viendo el espectáculo de sus compañeros. -Aaaay- dijo suspirando -ya están otra vez...en fin, a dormir– y así de pancho se recostó en la pared y se durmió.

Así comenzaba un nuevo día en la residencia de Inazuma Japan, en medio de un ambiente realmente alegre. Tras el desayuno, todos fueron a entrenar al campo excepto Endo que se dirigió a la playa. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Aki, tenía en mente el partido contra los Little Giants (N/A Para mí el momento en que Mamo-chan y Rococo-chan salvaron a Natsumi-chan nunca pasó ¬¬) y era consciente de que si no mejoraban sus técnicas no podrían ganar fácilmente. Por eso, lo mejor sería empezar entrenando con su mega-rueda (N/A así la llamo yo XD es que realmente en gigante O_o). Allí se encontró con Fidio y, después de una pequeña charla, decidieron hacer un entrenamiento con ambos equipos por la tarde…

- Bueno, entonces os venís esta tarde –dijo Endo muy emocionado- ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de que conozcas a los demás! A Goenji, a Kazemaru, a Aki… (N/A XD)

- De acuerdo, yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos –le respondió con una sonrisa-. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando el equipo de Fidio llego al albergue, Aki abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el "capitán" (N/A Porque realmente no lo es, el es como el sustituto porque… ¿Pero para qué lo cuento? Si ya lo sabréis -_-) de la selección italiana, cosa que la ruborizo un poco.

- Vosotros sois los chicos con los que Mamoru y los demás van a entrenar ¿verdad? Seguidme os llevo al campo de entrenamiento- dijo Aki-.

- Muchas gracias, señorita –le contesto Fidio con una reverencia, tras lo cual preguntó con una sonrisa -¿puedo saber tu nombre?

- Aki, Aki Kino –le respondió, sonrojándose.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Fidio. Es un placer conocerte– le contestó dulcemente, causando aun más sonrojo en la chica.

- Bu-bueno, mejor nos ponemos en marcha– le dijo al equipo, dándose la vuelta para que no vieran su cara.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de fútbol, los jugadores italianos empezaron a acosar a su amigo con preguntas sobre su reacción ante la chica, por supuesto sin que ella se enterase.

- ¿Señorita? ¿A qué ha venido eso? –le pregunto Angelo confundido -Tú nunca has llamado a las chicas así.

- Tampoco te he visto nunca hacer ninguna reverencia- le comento el portero de la selección en tono pícaro, dándole golpes con el codo-.

- A las chicas bonitas hay que tratarlas como son; como señoritas- les respondió Fidio sin avergonzarse.

- Vaya, vaya, nuestro Fidio enamorado, quién lo diría –comentó uno de sus compañeros, consiguiendo sacarle esta vez los colores al delantero italiano y una carcajada al equipo entero-.

*Fidio*

_¿Enamorado? Mmm…la verdad es que he sentido algo cuando he mirado a Aki a los ojos… realmente es muy guapa y me ha caído bastante bien…quizás cuando acabe el partido le…_

Justo en ese momento vieron a Kido y a Sakuma, quienes llamaron al equipo de Japón para comenzar el partido de entrenamiento. En cuanto sonó el pitido de inicio, Fidio y sus compañeros no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar. En cuestión de segundos, Fidio marcó un gol.

- ¡Va dedicado a ti Aki! –le gritó el delantero, consiguiendo dos cosas: que Aki se pusiese más roja que los tomates aunque no por eso menos contenta y una cara de dolor en Endo quien, sin saber porque, sintió un retortijón nada agradable en el estomago, en ese momento.

*Endo*

_Pero bueno, ¿Cómo se atreve a dedicarle un gol a Aki? Como lo vuelva a hacer juro que lo…_

- Por cierto Mamoru – dijo Fidio sacándole de sus pensamientos - los Little Giants lanzan tiros más fuertes que los míos así que tendréis que reforzar mejor la defensa.

Endo solamente apretó los puños en señal de frustración, no sólo por no haber conseguido parar el balón sino porque tenía el mismo malestar que cuando vio a Aki besar en la mejilla a sus otros dos compañeros.

- Vamos a marcar un gol- dijo Endo en voz baja- aunque sea uno sólo. Te lo prometo Aki, Así nos animarás a nosotros…

El partido continuó y unos minutos después Fidio se preparó para marcar otro gol.

- Esta vez no pasarás –susurró Endo-.

Sin embargo, aunque faltó poco, no consiguió parar el tiro de su amigo, y se enfureció al verle dedicar, de nuevo, el gol a Aki.

- ¡Otro gol dedicado para la señorita! –exclamó Fidio con una reverencia.

Endo estaba muy confundido ¿a qué venía eso de señorita? Realmente se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Y pensar que se había mentalizado para que el día de hoy fuera lo más animado posible…

Sonó el pitido anunciando el tiempo de descanso y mientras Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka les daban botellas y toallas a los dos equipos, Aki se acercó a Endo.

- Mamoru, ¿estás bien? Te noto raro… -le dijo un poco preocupada. De repente, susurró -No te deprimas Mamoru… tú siempre has animado a todos desde…desde que formamos el club–. El comentario sorprendió a Endo por lo que ella prosiguió -recordé algunas cosas anoche, voy cada vez mejor–continuó, con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho que recuerdes esas cosa, de verdad- dijo Endo con una sonrisa sincera-. Pero no pasa nada, estoy bien –respondió un poco serio-. Oye… ¿de qué conoces a Fidio?

- De abrirle la puerta a él y al resto del equipo –dijo Aki riéndose- realmente nos acabamos de conocer pero…es muy dulce ¿no crees?

Justo cuando Endo iba a contestarle, de no muy buenas maneras, finalizó el tiempo de descanso y todos tuvieron que volver a sus puestos.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, ¡os estaré animando! –dijo Aki, al retirarse.

- Aki… eres la mejor –murmuró Endo, recuperando la confianza-.

Poco después, Kido junto a Sakuma y a Fudo consiguieron meter un gol, llenando de esperanzas al equipo. Pero, en cuanto el balón se puso de nuevo en juego, Fidio salió disparado como una flecha dirigiéndose al área del Inazuma Japan.

Endo estaba decidido, ese tiro NO podía pasar. Aunque ella los estuviese animando lo detendría, no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal… no ante Aki.

Fidio disparó y Endo saco su ultrasupertécnica (N/A Si alguien sabe cómo se llama que me lo diga porfi T^T). Parecía que esta vez sí había conseguido pararlo pero Fidio había tirado con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, así que, después de forcejear, Endo fue golpeado contra la red y cayó al suelo. Pero esta vez Fidio no dijo nada a Aki. Se dirigió hacia Endo preocupado al igual que los demás Afortunadamente, éste los tranquilizó a todos para que no se preocupasen. Concluido el entrenamiento el equipo de Fidio se dispuso a retirarse pero Fidio quería hablar con Aki antes de irse…

-**Fin del capítulo**-

¿Cómo os habéis quedado? He pensado que esto podría ser un triángulo –Mamo-chan X Aki-chan X Fidio-chan- ^^

Y aparte ¿Notáis que siempre corto los pensamientos? XD eso es porque me gusta dejar a vuestra imaginación lo que queráis que piensen XP

Ok, (me froto las manos) vamos a responder a los reviews:

**Inazumasonic: **Pues si te hizo gracia que Mamo-chan estuviese celoso en el anterior capitulo quiero saber cómo te quedaste con éste XD me alegro mucho que te gustara el anterior :D y espero que éste también ^^.Por cierto ¿A dónde fue Mamo-chan? O_o XD

**Silver-chan: **Me alegro mucho que te gustase :D y no te preocupes por no comentar antes. Con saber que lo lees me anima ^^ yo también he tenido unos cuantos examenes T^T pero bueno, los aprobé y aquí estoy XD y con lo del ruido ensordecedor...creo que deje mucho que desear XP pero en fin espero que te haya gustado.

**Mere-chan: **¿te importa si te llamo así? Espero que no :3 bueno, que decir, que me alegro un montón que te guste y espero que siga así ^^

**Mar-chan: **¿puedo llamarte también así? OK, me alegro muchísimo que te guste y que te parezca muy interesante ^^

Y sobre la pregunta de Mar-chan la respondo, pienso en poner parejas pero como no sé cuales poner, me gustaría que me lo respondierais en los reviews y al siguiente capi anuncio los resultados para las parejas ¿vale? Solo hago dos advertencias: no haré ninguna pareja con Fuyuka y solo haré dos parejas más (elegiré los tres o cuatro primeros reviews y así no habrá líos, espero) Bueno eso es todo me alegra mucho que os guste y para hacérmelo saber ¡manda un review! Ahora los anónimos también pueden mandar (es que me he dado cuenta que no los dejaba entrar -_-U)

¡Besos y abrazos!


	5. Chapter 5

Tachaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Un regalito para empezar bien el verano ;P creo que tardé un poco… pero en una parte del capi me quedé en blanco , vamos allá (ya me fastidia decir esto siempre ¬¬)

"Inazuma eleven le pertenece a Level 5"

¡Como cuesta decirlo! T^T bueno, me dejo de tonterías y os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 5:** **La prima de Aki**

- Eeehh… chicos id adelantándoos vosotros, yo tengo una cosa que hacer –le dijo Fidio a su equipo mientras caminaba en dirección a Aki, que estaba ayudando a recoger las cosas.

- Aki, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le preguntó Fidio al llegar junto a ella.

- Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?– dijo Aki-.

Cuando ya estaban bastante alejados de los demás para queno les oyeran…

- Mira Aki, quería decirte que ha sido un placer conocerte aunque me habría gustado hablar contigo un poco más… -le dijo Fidio un poco triste.

- Bueno, si quieres puedes venir otra vez y hablamos un poco ¿Qué te parece? – dijo ella sonriendo - tendría que ser por aquí ya que los chicos no me dejan salir todavía… ja,ja,ja, se preocupan más por mí que yo misma, especialmente Mamoru.

- ¿Mamoru? –dijo el sorprendido.

- Si, no me deja salir si no es con alguien – respondió Aki haciendo un puchero, aunque después sonrió- que se le va hacer… se preocupa mucho por mí.

- Con que se preocupa por ti… Bueno, entonces qué te parece que mañana por la tarde venga y hablamos un rato –dijo Fidio sonriéndole.

- Me parece genial, ¡nos vemos! –dijo Aki sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

-Con a ti también te gusta Aki, Mamoru… -musitó arqueando la ceja mientras la observaba-.

Al llegar al albergue, Aki se encontró con todo el equipo preocupado ya que no la encontraban.

- Menos mal que estás aquí, creíamos que te habías perdido –dijo Goenji. Ibamos a salir a buscarte.

- Ya... íbamos... Seguro que, si hubiese sido Natsumi-san, ya habrías salido hace un rato a buscarla- dijo Kogure ganándose un golpe por parte del goleador. -¡Ay! Si solo he dich…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Goenji le tapó la ropa y le susurró…

- Mira enano, como digas algo más, mañana no te podrás levantar después del entrenamiento, de todos los disparos que te lanzaré.

- V-va-vale no… no digo nada –nunca había visto a Goenji así. Ver cómo utilizaba sus técnicas contra los demás compañeros del equipo cuando estaba enfadado no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Goenji miró discretamente a Natsumi para averiguar si había oído algo y para su alivio, ésta había estado ocupada regañando a Kabeyama por haber entrado en la cocina, sin permiso, a por dulces. Que bien, realmente no le habría gustado nada que lo hubiese escuchado porque, lo peor de todo, es que era verdad; Goenji Shuuya estaba enamorado de Natsumi pero era consciente que a ella le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos así que lo dejó estar. Ante todo, él quería que ella fuese feliz y si para ello tenía que renunciar a ella lo soportaría, o al menos… lo intentaría.

Mientras tanto, Aki comenzó a disculparse.

- Lo siento, lo siento –dijo nerviosa- pero es que Fidio me estaba preguntando si podía venir mañana para hablar un rato y…

- ¡Un momento!- dijo Endo, con una vena latiéndole en la cabeza- ¿Fidio va a venir mañana? ¿Y de qué se supone que vais a hablar si no os conocéis? ¿Eh?

- Pues para eso, para conocernos mejor- respondió ella extrañada.

- Me parece bien Aki pero tendrías que estar en reposo, así quizás recordarías más cosas –dijo Haruna.

- ¡Cierto! decidido; mañana no sales con Fidio, te quedas a reposar- exclamó orgulloso Endo.

- Chicos, no nos vamos fuera, nos quedaremos por los alrededores. Ya sé que no puedo salir –dijo ella medio resentida-.

- Pe-pero… –Endo intentó buscar una excusa para que no quedará con Fidio pero al no ocurrírsele nada miró hacia atrás pidiendo ayuda. Nadie le hizo caso así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo.

- Chicos, he estado pensando…-dijo Kido- ¿vosotros pensáis que podríamos llamar a algún pariente de Aki para que recuerde más cosas?

- Sus padres no pueden ser porque me dijo que estarían de viaje durante el torneo de futbol –dijo Haruna-.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Aki sorprendida a lo que Haruna le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- qué pena... no me acuerdo de nada...

Todo el mundo empezó a pensar en algún pariente de ella pero no conocían a casi nadie.

- Bueno, y ¿un primo o una prima? –dijo Toramaru- supongo que no habría inconveniente…

- Prima, prima…mmmm déjame pensar…-dijo Haruna. De repente, pegó un bote- ¡Sí! Ak,i tú tienes una prima que vivía cerca de aquí, me lo contaste cuando bajábamos del avión.

Haruna se acercó a Aki y le susurró algo al oído. Luego, Aki se quedo mirando unos momentos hacia el infinito como intentando recordar y de repente, como si despertara, empezó a sonreír.

- ¡Mere-chan itoko ¡ (N/A itoko es prima según el traductor… U¬¬) ¡Es verdad, ya me acuerdo! Venga, vamos a buscarla ahora mismo.

- ¿Y vive cerca? –preguntó Fuyuka-.

- Pues eso ya no lo recuerdo –dijo Aki- pero tengo su número de teléfono, así que la puedo llamar.

Tras decir eso, empezó a buscar en su móvil y en un momento ya se encontraba hablando.

- ¿Mere-chan? Soy yo, Aki-chan itoko…si, ja,ja,… bueno... no es eso lo que quería decirte… Mira, he tenido un problemilla y... bueno, tengo amnesia….No…¡no me chilles!... pues claro que estoy bien ¿si no como estaría hablando contigo?... La cuestión es que mis amigos…no, ellos me están cuidando muy bien…si…quieren que vengas para que me ayudes a recuperarla…si….ajá….Sabía que vendrías, eres la mejor Mere-chan…¡de acuerdo! Entonces nos vemos….vale, te quiero….besos, bye.

Cuando Aki terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia el equipo animada

- Mere-chan dice que estará aquí mañana por la…tarde...-de repente, se acordó-¡Ay no! Es a la hora a la que había quedado con Fidio… uff, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

Al escuchar esto, Endo suspiró, aliviado.

- Bien, ya se ha hecho de noche. Es mejor que os vayáis a dormir, mañana tenéis entrenamiento- dijo el entrenador Kudou.

Y así, todos los chicos y chicas fueron a sus respectivos baños para asearse y dormir.

+++ Con las chicas +++

El baño de las chicas era precioso, losas blancas en el suelo y un turquesa con detalles de flores en escayola en las paredes. Grandes espejos y espacio para cada una de sus cosas: champús, peines, coleteros, cepillos de dientes etc. Mientras se preparaban para dormir empezaron a hablar…

- Qué bien que tu prima vaya a ayudarte a recuperar la memoria- dijo Natsumi, mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

- Sí, realmente es genial- dijo Aki muy contenta, mientras se lavaba la cara.

- Lo malo es que te perderás la cita con Fidio- dijo Fuyuka-.

- Bueno, siempre podemos quedar otro día. Además, no es una cita, es sólo para hablar un rato- respondió Aki-.

- ¡Qué lindo tiene que ser que dos chicos estén enamorados de ti!- dijo Haruna, cerrando los ojos mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

- ¿De qué dos chicos estás hablando? –le cuestionó Aki confundida.

- ¿Eh?-dijo Haruna, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. No, no, nada... Bueno Aki, que pases buenas noches- dijo nerviosa, sacándola del baño-.

- Bueno…vale... ¡buenas noches, chicas! –dijo Aki, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Haruna, no entiendo porqué le has dicho eso a Aki-san si a Mamoru-kun le gusto yo- estalló Fuyuka -.

- ¿Que te quiere a ti? Somos buenas amigas y todo eso pero creo que estás confundida. A Endo-kun le gusto yo- replicó Natsumi, con aires de grandeza.

- ¿Ya vais a empezar a pelear otra vez? Preguntádselo y saldreis de dudas pero os lo advierto, a nuestro capitán le gusta Aki- dijo Haruna, muy segura.

- Mira Haruna, no puedes estar segura porque nunca ha dicho nada. Además, no deberías dar consejos. Tú tampoco le dices a Kazemaru-kun que te gusta -dijo Natsumi un poco molesta pero a la vez con tono pícaro- ¿o ya lo has hecho?

Después de que el rostro de Haruna pasara por la mayoría de rojos que existen, les contestó como pudo que no le gustaba y se fue a dormir. Al momento de irse, Fuyuka y Natsumi iniciaron un "concurso de miradas" que ninguna ganó, así que, poco después, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, cada una por su lado.

+++ Con los chicos +++

Como era de esperar en un baño con tantos hombres, el desorden era total aunque en realidad no era diferente al de las chicas, salvo por el color de la pared y el suelo (azul y negro, respectivamente). Todos se estaban dando una ducha tras el partido.

- Chicos, ¿cómo creéis que será la prima de Aki?- preguntó Fubuki.

- No lo sé… pero tengo ganas de conocerla- dijo Hiroto-.

- Espero que sea guapa…-dijeron Kurimatsu y Kabeyama al unísono, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en los demás.

- Bueno Endo, –dijo Tsunami, llamando la atención del portero que estaba poniéndose el pijama- cuéntanos ahora qué te ha pasado en el partido. Normalmente eres el más concentrado de todos.

- Bueno, supongo que fue eso, estaba un poco desconcentrado. Eso es todo- dijo Endo.

- Tiene razón, yo también estaría desconcentrado si la chica que me gusta estuviera siendo piropeada por uno de mis amigos- dijo Kazemaru, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Endo y mirándolo pícaramente- no es culpa suya.

- Eso lo debes saber muy bien tú ¿no, Kazemaru-san?- soltó Fudo riéndose y ganándose una mirada retadora que ignoró, mientras se secaba el pelo.

- ¿¡Quién ha dicho que esté celoso de Fidio?- dijo Endo sonrojándose. No me importa que tengan una cita...

- Eeh… Endo, nosotros nunca dijimos que estuvieses celoso de Fidio ni que te importase la cita- respondió Tsunami, riéndose por lo bajo junto a los demás al ver a su capitán tan avergonzado.

- ¡Vaya, qué tarde es!-dijo Endo intentando buscar alguna escusa para salir de allí- será mejor que me vaya a dormir ¡buenas noches a todos!- dijo, saliendo del baño.

- Pobre, aún no sabe que se está enamorando- dijo Kido, a lo que los demás asintieron, mientras continuaban aseándose.

*Al día siguiente*

Todo el equipo estaba impaciente mientras desayunaban. Tenían muchas ganas de conocer a la prima de Aki y no paraban de preguntarle cosas como "¿cómo es?", "¿le gusta comer?" (evidentemente, esta pregunta estaba hecha por Kabeyama y Midorikawa) y "¿le gusta el futbol?" (pregunta hecha por Endo) a lo que Aki siempre les decía que, cuando la viesen, lo sabrían.

Por la tarde, mientras los chicos estaban en el entrenamiento, se escuchó un grito por todo el edificio:

- ¡AAKII-CHAAAN! , ¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAS? YA HE LLEGADOOOO...

Los ojos de Aki se iluminaron y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y a saludar a su primita.

- ¡Mere-chan!-dijo Aki muy contenta, dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¡me alegro mucho de verte! Te he echado mucho de menos…

- Yo también Aki-chan. Es genial volver a verte- dijo Mere sonriendo -pero mejor vamos adentro. Tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos y tener unas cuantas palabas con ellos….

- ¡Para, para, Mere-chan! Ellos no han sido quienes han hecho que pierda la memoria. El que lo hizo está en la cárcel- dijo Aki, en un intento de calmar a su prima-.

- Mmmm… vale. De todas formas, me habría ganado una reprimenda por terminar con el equipo que nos ha llevado a la final- le dijo, riéndose, mientras a Aki le daba un escalofrío al imaginar lo que su prima había preparado. Bueno, los vemos, les saludamos y te empiezo a contarte cosas para que recuperes esa memoria ¿vale?.

- Vale –dice Aki sonriendo-.

Y así, hablando y riendo, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban todos.

-**Fin del capítulo**-

Muchas gracias a todos por responder a mi pregunta de la técnica de Mamo-chan; a la que me refería era a la "God Catch" pero de todas formas, gracias :D bueno, dejémonos de cháchara y paso a contestar los reviews (¡han sido bastantes, gracias!)

**Inazumasonic: ¡**Me alegra un montón que te guste! :D ¿Cuándo vas a hacer uno de Endaki? Llevas un tiempo desaparecida, no creas que no me he dado cuenta… ¬¬ por cierto, no me puedo creer que Sonic le haya conseguido quitar la banda a Mamo-chan ¡tiene que decírmelo! Ja,ja,ja .

**Cris: **Estoy muy, muy contenta que te esté gustando mi historia Cris ^^ y espero que siga así ¡besos!

**Mar-chan:** Me alegra mucho que me animes XP y que, por supuesto, te guste la historia ^^ en fin, espero que los detalles de la pareja que me pediste te hallan gustado. En próximos capítulos los pondré solos a hablar…

**Mere-chan: **¡sorpresa! Te mande un mensaje privado para ver si no te importaba coger tu nombre como la prima de Aki-chan pero no me respondiste T^T ¿te gusta como quedó? Como dijiste que te gustaba Kiyama-chan… pues ahí tienes XD eres la Oc XD (si no quieres lo intentaré cambiar) bueno, espero que te haya gustado la historia de todas formas ^^ y si te gusta ¿Cómo hago al Oc físicamente, alguna idea?

**Tania26:** Me alegro que te guste la historia Tania-chan X3 y que también te guste el triangulo que he puesto je,je,je salió un poco de tu pareja ¿Qué te parece? :D

**Ginn19: **Me alegra mucho también que te guste Ginn-chan ;D aunque sabrás que aunque he puesto de rival a Fidio-chan, Aki-chan se quedará con Mamo-chan ¿no? (es para que luego no te decepciones :) ¿vale?) y lo del drama… tengo pensado poner algo pero será hacia el final aunque todavía no está muy decidido… ^^U

**Silver-chan:** ¡Qué bien que te guste! Aunque me va a ser imposible dejarte matar Fidio-chan… aún XD lo necesito pero si quieres luego te lo dejo XD claro si, como dices, no lo mata Mamo-chan antes (no veas cómo se ponen cuando no están las cámaras ¬¬ XD) y no te preocupes, con la llegada de Mere-chan irá recuperando la memoria cada vez más :D

Una vez más muchas gracias por los review, sois geniales T^T (oh, oh ya me estoy emocionando XD), me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^

Y a ti… si tú, el que nunca envías reviews … no creas que no sé que estás ahí …¡tengo ganas de saber qué piensas de mi historia! Así que pulsa el botón de review y házmelo saber XD

Bueno, espero que tengáis un comienzo de vacaciones genial. ¡Nos vemos en el cap 6!

¡Besos y abrazos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hooooooooooolaaaaaaa!

Espero que estéis pasando muy bien yendo a la piscina, al parque o simplemente vagueando XD yo hago igual ja, ja, ja pero supongo que, desgraciadamente no habréis venido para escucharme (o en este caso leer sobre mí XD)

Así que aquí os dejo el nuevo capi ^^

**Capitulo 6: ¡recuerdos al 50%! ¿Nuevos romances?**

Aki y su prima se dirigían hacia el campo donde se encontraban los chicos, para que éstos la conocieran.

-¡Hola! Soy la prima de Aki-chan, Mere Mitsuki, encantada de conoceros-dijo mientras les regalaba una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que uno de ellos se sonrojara sin querer. (N/A ¬¬… XD)

-Yo soy Endo Mamoru, el capitán del equipo, me alegra mucho que vinieras…en serio -dijo, volviendo a suspirar aliviado- me alegra mucho.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo Mere mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él- pues eres…-empezó a decir mirándole muy cerca.

-¿Es qué?-preguntaron los demás.

-Muy poca cosa para lo que yo me esperaba-dijo provocando que todos se cayeran al suelo, incluido Endo.

-Je, je, je, pues lo siento…-dijo un poco nervioso levantándose.

-¡No, si no me refiero como jugador! Yo apoyo al cien por cien al Inazuma Japan -dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho- digo como novio para Aki-chan- explicó ella como quien habla del tiempo.

Endo solo atinó a ponerse colorado.

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- gritó Aki muy sonrojada también.

-¿Ves? Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo -dijo mientras se reía- por ahora, vamos bien.

-Oye Mitsuki-san -dijo Kogure interrumpiendo antes de que Aki se le tirase encima- ¿no le pediste que te devolvieran el dinero a la tienda? Ja, ja, ja.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestionó ella.

-¡Por esas luces que tienes en el pelo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! pareces un faro- dijo él partiéndose de risa.

En ese momento Mere bajó la cabeza y empezó a apretar los puños.

-Nadie, -empezó a murmurar- nadie se mete con mi pelo.

-¿Mmm?... Aki se le quedó mirando muy extrañada pero, de repente, como si de un resorte se tratase, empezó a gesticular a toda velocidad- ¡OH, OH!...-dijo Aki visiblemente asustada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Kogure extrañado también por su actitud.

-¡Kogure-kun, corre!-gritó Aki.

Pero Kogure no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y antes de darse cuenta, estaba volando por los aires debido a un golpe de la chica.

-Au…-dijo el medio inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Mere-chan!-dijo Aki regañándola- sabes que no debes usar artes marciales para estas cosas.

-Él se lo ha buscado -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- bueno ¿Qué os parece si entramos para hablar un rato?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se dirigieron a la sala donde siempre se preparaban para un partido, pues allí había más espacio.

-Chicos, ¿Qué os parece Mere-sempai? -preguntó Haruna a unos cuantos.

-A mí me parece muy simpática-dijo Fubuki.

-Si tú lo dices… pero yo no le veo nada de simpática, me ha dejado hecho polvo-dijo Kogure estirándose.

-Pues yo creo que es muy guapa…-dijo Hiroto un poco rojo.

-Vaya, vaya, me parece que alguien se ha enamorado a primera vista-dijo Hijikata haciendo como que le ahorcaba al mismo tiempo que los demás se reían.

Mere, que escuchó eso, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a ponerse roja también mientras metía prisa a los demás.

Y es que realmente era muy guapa: Pelo castaño, sujeto en una coleta, con luces azules sue contractaban perfectamente con sus ojos, azules también. Unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro y una camisa de tirantas blanca a juego con sus tenis (N/A no soy buena para la ropa -_-U)

-Si… -dijo Haruna suspirando con pesadez- realmente es muy guapa.

-Pues yo creo que tú lo eres más- dijo Kazemaru sin pensar.

-¿En...en serio piensas eso Kazemaru-san?- preguntó esperanzada.

-¡Eh! -exclamo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- pues…pues sí, eres muy guapa -dijo mirándole con ternura. Quizás podría confesarse pronto a la chica.

-¡Espero haber entendido mal lo que he escuchado Kazemaru!- gritó Kido que estaba más adelante, causando un sonrojo en el chico.

Cuando llegaron querían hacerle muchas preguntas así que, por turnos, empezaron a hacerlas.

-Bueno, la primera de todas ¿te gusta el fútbol? –dijo Endo muy emocionado.

-¡Pues claro! Me encanta, es un deporte superdivertido. Es más, estoy en el equipo de futbol de mi instituto.

-¡Ja! Eso tengo que verlo yo, una chica jugando al futbol -dijo Fudo despectivamente.

-¡Fudo-kun! No te atrevas a meterte con mi prima -dijo Aki muy enfadada.

-Déjalo Aki, los tíos machistas como él no merecen más que desprecio -respondió Mere seriamente.

Fudo solamente miró hacia otro lado cabreado.

A parte de ese percance el resto de la tarde estuvieron muy a gusto. Se enteraron de que Mere sabía varias artes marciales y que le gustaba también cocinar. Todos hablaron un poco con ella pero con el que más habló fue con Hiroto. De repente sonó el timbre del albergue.

-¡Yo voy!-dijo Endo.

Al abrir se encontró con Fidio y después de unos instantes en los que se miraron fijamente, Endo cortó el silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -le preguntó serio levantado una ceja

-Tengo una cita con Aki- le respondió.

-Pues lo siento pero ha venido una prima suya y la estamos recibiendo así que…

-Mamoru ¿Quién es?-dijo Aki acercándose- ¡Fidio! Al final se me olvidó llamarte, lo siento mucho pero no podremos salir. Hoy ha venido mi itoko y me está ayudando a recordar cosas y…

-No te preocupes, si es para que te recuperes no pasa nada -dijo el sonriéndole-.

-Bueno, ya que has venido ¿Por qué no te quedas?-dijo ella amablemente echandose a un lado para que pasase -venga volvamos con los demás.

De camino hacia la sala Endo y Fidio no paraban de darse empujones para ponerse al lado de Aki pero al ver que lo que hacían era molestarla decidieron quedarse atrás.

-Con que a ti también te gusta Aki ¿no Mamoru? –dijo Fidio en voz baja para que ésta no le oyera.

Endo se sorprendió por esa afirmación ya que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad pero, tras quedarse callado unos minutos pendando en cómo había cambiado su relación, terminó llegando también a esa conclusión. (N/A ¡el cerebro de Mamoru despertó! XD ups perdón ^^U seguid, seguid) Miró a Fidio con determinación

-Sí, sí me gusta -dijo confesándolo por primera vez- y no voy a dejar que me la quites.

-¡Ja! Pues ya somos dos -dijo Fidio con una mirada desafiante.

-Chicos ya hemos… ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-preguntó Aki extrañada.

Los dos dejaron de mirarse y le sonrieron contestándole que no pasaba nada. Aki se encogió de hombros y entró. Fidio intentó entrar detrás de ella pero Endo le agarró del hombro y le echó para atrás, diciéndole…

-Seremos amigos, pero como te acerques a ella más… te parto la cara.

A Fidio le entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero Endo, como si no hubiese pasado nada importante. entró junto a los demás.

Todo el mundo pudo notar cómo se tensó el ambiente al entrar los chicos así que las chicas decidieron empezar a hacer la cena (N/A que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? XD) y, ya de paso, pidieron a ayuda a Mere.

-¡Cualquier cosa por mi itoko favorita!-dijo ella sonriendo-bueno, ¿Qué hago?

Las chicas le dijeron que fuese a la despensa a coger arroz y agua mientras ellas cortaban las verduras.

-De acuerdo -dijo sonriendo- Fidio, Endo ¿me ayudáis a cargarlo todo?

Los dos se sorprendieron un poco por la petición de la chica pero al final accedieron a ayudarla. Cuando llegaron a la despensa:

-Dejad las cosas -dijo Mere al ver que los chicos empezaban a coger el agua y el arroz.

-Pero si hemos venido a…-empezó a decir Endo.

-Ya sé a lo que hemos venido -le cortó ella- pero antes quiero hablar con vosotros de una cosa.

Mere sentó a los chicos enfrente suya y comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que os gusta mi prima -dijo sin rodeos, cosa que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran- no me lo neguéis porque lo sé.

-¿Ocurre algo malo porque nos guste Aki?-preguntó Fidio extrañado.

-No, no, -dijo ella negando con la cabeza- pero quiero que sepáis dos cosas-. Se acercó a los dos jugadores mientras les hablaba lentamente -primero, mi prima no es un premio y segundo, para que lo sepáis, el último que hizo llorar a Aki-chan todavía está en el hospital...

Fidio y Endo tragaron saliva.

Y… bueno, creo que sobra decir que como le pase algo -continuó Mere- os quedareis como ese chico -dijo concluyendo la conversación y cogiendo los ingredientes- Venga, que se nos hace tarde.

Al llegar a la cocina…

-¡Ya hemos llegado! -exclamaron los tres.

-Menos mal que has venido, me tenías muy preocupado -dijo Hiroto causando el rubor de Mere- quiero decir...que nos teníais muy preocupados -continuó intentando enmendar su error.

-Yaaaa…-susurró la mitad del equipo.

-Vamos, dejaros de hablar que tenemos que hacer la cena -dijo Aki agarrando los ingredientes.

Al terminar de cenar, Kazemaru le dijo a Haruna que le esperase en la entrada del albergue ya que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

-Dime Kazemaru-san ¿ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Haruna cuando se encontró con el peliazul, al verlo más rígido que una tabla.

-N-no, só-solo quería decirte q-que…que…-Kazemaru se estaba pegando tortas mentalmente ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan tonto?

-Venga, no me dejes en ascuas ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, sonriendo al pensar que era lo que le quería decir.

Kazemaru al ver la sonrisa de la chica se tranquilizó bastante, por lo que la cogió de las manos y se acercó lentamente a su cara.

-Quiero decirte que… que te quiero mucho Haruna Otonashi -y dicho eso, la besó.

Haruna no podía creérselo ¿realmente la estaba besando? ¿O era otro de los muchos sueños que había tenido sobre este mágico momento? Decidió que después buscaría las respuestas. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de aquel beso. En cuanto se separaron Kazemaru volvió a hablar.

-Yo… solo quería decírtelo. Ya sé que te gusta Fudo o Tachimukai así que no espero que…

-¿Ee dónde has sacado que me gustan esos dos? -preguntó Haruna cortándole- Tachimukai-kun es uno de mis mejores amigo y Fudo… bueno, creo que es un pasatiempo eso de pelearnos. Además el chico que me gusta está delante de mí -término soltando una sonrisa.

-Haruna-dijo Kazemaru sorprendido.

-Si-dijo ella colgándose en su cuello-me gustas mucho Kazemaru.

-Entonces… ¿querrías ser mi novia? -preguntó él.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías -dijo ella soltando un risa.

Y así abrazados, los dos se dirigieron hacia el albergue, a contarles a todos que ya eran pareja y a intentar hablar con Kido pacíficamente antes de que le diese un ataque de hermano-sobreprotector.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Así pasó una semana entera; entre arrumacos de la nueva pareja (al final Kido lo aceptó, pero no sin antes haberle echado un sermón sobre qué pasaría si…), intentos de adulación por parte de Hiroto hacía Mere (no hace falta decir que cada vez que escuchaba alguna cosa de esas se ponía roja) y batallas por llamar la atención de Aki por parte de Endo y Fidio (como a éste le dieron permiso para ir al albergue cuando quisiera, se tiraba el día allí).

Esta situación era observada por Natsumi y Fuyuka, lo qye traía muy decaídas a las dos chicas hasta que llegó el día de la final. Todos estaban muy emocionados por el partido y Aki, gracias a la ayuda de todos, había recordado muchas cosas y seguía recordando cada vez más.

+++ La mañana del partido +++

Todos estaban tomando el desayuno mientras veían las noticias (N/A Chicos y chicas entre 12 y 15 años que ven por la mañana noticias en vez de dibujos, que raro… U¬¬)

Pero, de repente, hubo una noticias que les sorprendió a todos.

-¡Atención! -comentó una reportera- ¡noticia de última hora! Se ha obtenido información de que Garshiel, el temido delincuente que se encontraba preso en una cárcel de máxima seguridad ha huido debido a una explosión que provocó la apertura de su celda. Todavía no se encuentran pistas sobre su paradero. En breves momentos, más detalles.

Al terminar el reportaje todos empezaron a hablar atropelladamente pero el entrenador les dijo que se tranquilizasen y se prepararan para el partido. Una vez en el estadio, se cambiaron y se dirigieron hacia el campo donde se jugaría la final pero, lo que no sabían, era que no muy lejos de allí, dos personas observaban el espectáculo con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?-preguntó un hombre a alguien que se encontraba en la sombra.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, mi querido amigo-dijo Garshiel, saliendo de la oscuridad -pronto sabrán que no debieron cruzarse en mi camino. Inazuma Japan….dijo dirigiéndose al equipo y observando como el partido comenzaba.

A continuación, Garshiel y su acompañante se retiraron del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.- ****Fin del capitulo -.-.-.-.-.**-

¿Qué tal?,¿Os ha gustado?, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Garshiel ha escapado de la cárcel?, ¿Se declarará Hiroto pronto?, ¿Y Endo y Fidio?, ¿Qué fue primero, la gallina o el huevo?, ¿Dejaré de hacer estas preguntas? Vale, ya me calmo XD bueno todas estas preguntas (o al menos la mayoría) serán respondidas en el siguiente cap y, ahora, respondiendo a los reviews...

**Mar-chan:** Espero que te haya gustado la declaración de los tortolitos X3 y me encanta que te guste el fic :D

**Inazumasonic:** A mí también me gusta Mamo-chan celoso XD pero creo que me pasé en este capi con las amenazas -_-U y bueno, espero que como hemos terminado las clases me ayudes a llenar el mundo de Endakis. Cambiando de tema ¡pobre Kazuya-chan! Cogedlo, que el pobrecito ni siquiera sabe que ha hecho. Además es una pena destrozar una cara tan mona *¬* XD

**Mere-chan:** ¡no te mueras! O_oU porfa si no, me sentiré una asesina XD es broma ja,ja,ja. Sobre el Oc ¿Qué te parece? A mí me ha gustado como ha quedado ^^ y tranqui sí pillé la indirecta XD espero que te haya gustado :D

**Shouko-chan:** ¡hola, holita! Cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía (o en este caso leía XD) aunque aun así nos vemos en el programa y en el campamento (ya sabes a qué me refiero XP) para torturar a Mamoru ¡muajaja! Ok, me calmo ^^U bueno que decir al igual que todas me alegro mucho que te guste el fic :D

**Cerezo-angie:** Muchas gracias por el comentario angie-chan ^^ me alegra mucho que te gusten los celos X3 y que por supuesto te guste la historia :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y como no sé qué más decir (otra vez XP) me despido ^^ ¡nos vemos en el cap 7!

¡Besos y abrazos!


	7. Chapter 7

Siento muuuuuuuuuucho el retraso pero no se me ocurría nada de nada u_u aunque con una ayudita (¡Gracias Inazumasonic!) me vino la inspiración :P

Bueno, mejor os dejo con la historia XD

**Capítulo 7: Llegan los anti-citas. **

(N/A en el partido no va a pasar nada así que lo pasaré. Además, no soy buena comentando y el partido es muuuy largo U¬¬ por lo que empezaré el capítulo desde que les han entregado las medallas y la copa del mundo ¿oki doki?)

La euforia del equipo estaba por las nubes. "Campeones del mundo". A todos les sonaba genial el sobrenombre que los medios les habían puesto. Era por la tarde y el equipo entero estaba descansando. En una semana volverían a sus casas e intentaban aprovechar al máximo esas pequeñas vacaciones.

Fuyuka había salido a comprar unas cosas para despejar la mente y Natsumi no sabía qué hacer- Andando desde uno de los pasillos, vio por la ventana como Endo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Aki a la sombra de un árbol, pero lo raro era que ya no le molestaba verlos juntos ¿Qué había pasado? ni siquiera ella lo sabía…p ero se alegraba por su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz a su espalda, provocándole un sobresalto.

-¡Oh! Goenji no te había visto- exclamó, dándose la vuelta ya recuperada.

- Ja,ja,ja perdona si te he asustado-dijo divertido.

-No, no-dijo ella roja –no me has asustado…

-Tan orgullosa como siempre-mencionó Goenji con una media sonrisa.

-Ya ves… y dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Bueno -empezó a decir Goenji un poco ¿nervioso?- te he visto aquí sola y… he decidido hacerte compañía.

-Vaya -dijo Natsumi sorprendida- pues gracias -sonriendo.

-De nada pero en fin -dijo mirando hacia la ventana- ¿Qué estabas mirando tan ensimismada?.

Al fijarse más, pudo ver a sus dos amigos charlando alegremente, ajenos a que alguien los observaba.

-Natsumi, tú… -empezó a decir Goenji un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien-dijo sonriendo- la verdad es que me alegro por ellos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -creía que Endo te gustaba…

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, me gustaba. Es más, creo que sólo era admiración -dijo sincerándose con el delantero.

-Bueno, entonces me alegro de que hayas salido del error -dijo Goenji intentando mostrarse neutral aunque interiormente no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Sí, me parece que si no, habría arruinado la relación de ellos dos- dijo Natsumi volviendo a mirarlos.

-Pero Endo no se le ha declarado todavía ¿verdad?-dijo Goeji.

-No, tiene que quitarse todavía a ese pelmazo de Fidio si quiere salir con Aki-chan itoko-dijo Mere que había escuchado su conversación.

-Tú sí que eres directa Mitsuki-dijo Goenji.

-Sólo para algunas cosas-dijo Natsumi pícaramente provocando un sonrojo en Mere.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?-dijo Mere un poco nerviosa.

-Yo nada. ¿Qué te has imaginado tú?-dijo Natsumi.

Goenji, que se sentía un poco desplazado de la conversación, se despidió de las chicas para irse a hablar con los demás.

-Sabes que le gustas ¿verdad?-dijo Mere mientras ella y Natsumi observaban al delantero.

-Si…-dijo Natsumi cansada, recostándose en la pared -pero yo no sé si realmente le quiero, necesito pensarlo-.

-Pues date prisa por que se te podría escapar-dijo Mere mientras se alejaba.

Natsumi se quedó en el mismo sitio pensando en la conversación con Goeji, -_quizás podría dale_ _una oportunidad-_ pensó Natsumi recordando al rubio.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, nuestros dos protagonistas entablaban conversación animadamente en la sombra de un árbol sin percatarse que eran el centro de una conversación.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Endo recostado en la hierba -aún no me creo que hayamos ganado, después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

-Sí- le contestó Aki -os lo merecéis, aunque todavía no recuerdo algunas cosas je,je,je-siguió diciendo mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Eh, no es culpa tuya-dijo mirándole tiernamente.

El corazón de Aki empezó a bombear más rápido de lo normal. Esto le había pasado ya dos veces, ésta y cuando Endo la abrazó justo al terminar el partido. Ella pensó que sería de la emoción pero ahora no pasaba nada, entonces, ¿por qué se ponía así?

-Bueno, debería irme ya-dijo Aki levantándose un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Endo evidentemente desilusionado y un poco extrañado.

-Pues porque Fidio va a venir a buscarme y todavía no me he vestido-dijo Aki.

A Endo le molestó mucho recordar la cita que habían tenido que aplazar pero decidió no decir nada más y se despidió de Aki. Por ahora tenía que llamar a sus amigos para que le ayudasen con su "encargo"…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-¡Garshiel!- exclamó el hombre misterioso mientras se acercaba abruptamente a él y le zarandeaba por la camisa. -No te saqué de la cárcel para que te dieras un paseíto ¿sabes? Quiero el dinero ¡y lo quiero ahora!

Garshiel, lejos de sentir miedo por aquel sujeto se deshizo del agarre.

-Te he dicho que lo tendrás a su debido tiempo- dijo mostrando una siniestra sonrisa -la clave es esa chica…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…-continuó suplicando Endo a un grupo de chicos que lo miraban entre enfadados e indecisos.

-¡Endo, para ya!-dijo la mitad del grupo, cansados de la pesadez de su capitán.

-Pararé cuando me digáis que me vais a ayudar-respondió él.

-Endo, no podemos inmiscuirnos así en la cita de Aki y Fidio-dijo Kazemaru a su amigo, intentando hacerle razonar.

-Pues una vez yo te vi espiando; era algo parecido a eso, amor – dijo Haruna La última vez yo si te vi espiando en algo parecido a eso, amor-dijo Haruna que acababa de llegar y había visto el jaleo ahí montado.

-Eso fue diferente-dijo el defensa un poco abochornado.

-¿Sabes que está muy guapo cuando te avergüenzas?-dijo Haruna colgándose en su brazo.

-Je,je,je-se limitó a decir Kazemaru.

-Pero es que yo…-siguió intentándolo Endo.

-Endo, admítelo, se te ha adelantado. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar que no pase nada-dijo Someoka.

-No pasará nada si me ayudáis- dijo poniéndose de rodillas -si nos pilla… diré que todo ha sido por mi culpa.

-¡Yo me apunto!-dijo Haruna.

-¿En serio?-dijeron todos.

-¿En serio?-dijo Endo.

-¿Qué pasa? Necesito anotar los sitios a los que irán para cuando Kaze-chan y yo vayamos a salir.

-Eso quiere decir que yo…-dijo temeroso su novio.

-Quiere decir que tú también vienes -dijo la chica confirmando sus temores.

-¡Pues yo también voy! -dijo Mere que acababa de llegar- No quiero tener a Fidio de primo político, para eso prefiero a Endo – aseguró, haciendo sonrojar al portero.

-Si Mere-chan va, yo voy también -dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

Y uno a uno, todos fueron uniéndose hasta que el grupo quedó así: Endo, Haruna, Kazemaru, Mere, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kido, Goenji y Tsunami.

-De acuerdo -dijo Endo muy animado- ¡empieza la misión "Desbaratar la cita de la bella y la bestia"!

-¡Sí!-gritaron Haruna, Mere, Midorikawa y Tsunami.

Los demás se limitaron a suspirar divertidos.

-Oye Mere-sempai -dijo Haruna llamando la atención de la chica- ¿no es ya la hora de la cita de Aki-san?

-Es cierto -comentó Mere mirando su reloj- voy a llamarla…

-¡No! -exclamó Endo deteniéndola -a lo mejor se le ha olvidado la cita- aventuró emocionado.

-Que va -replicó ella- nosotras veníamos de su habitación, estaba dándose los últimos retoques.

-Jo…-dijo Endo.

-¡AKI-CHAN, SAL QUE NO LLEGAS! -gritó Mere dejando sordos a todos.

-Explícame como no voy a llegar si es Fidio el que viene a recogerme -dijo Aki, bajando las escaleras.

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Endo se empezó a cuestionar si no era un ángel lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. (N/A esa parte me ha quedado muy cursi ¬/¬) Aki estaba radiante, llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta con los hombros al aire, una falda por encima de las rodillas de color marrón claro y unas sandalias marrones también. La pinza rosa del pelo la había cambiado por una flor y tenía un colgante plateado en el cuello. Al llegar abajo dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Aki un poco nerviosa debido a todas las miradas posadas en ella.

-¡Estas increíble, Aki-san! -respondió Haruna tomándola de las manos.

-¿Aki? -dijo Natsumi que acababa de llegar junto a Fuyuka- Vaya, estás guapísima -dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, te queda muy bien esa ropa -continuó Fuyuka.

-Y vosotros chicos ¿qué decís?-preguntó Aki.

-Eh…pues -empezó Toramaru un poco rojo.

-E-es-estas muy… -continuó Tachimukai.

-Muy guapa -terminó Fubuki acostumbrado a decir cumplidos.

-Ja,ja,ja, gracias-dijo Aki contenta.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Aki se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con Fidio.

-¡Hola! -dijo Aki.

-Vaya -exclamó Fidio- estás preciosa.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo -respondió ella.

Fidio llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

-Bueno -dijo Fidio mostrándole el brazo- ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo -dijo Aki agarrándose del brazo.- ¡Ya me voy!, avisó a sus amigos.

-¡Adiós! -se despidieron todos.

Unos minutos después, el grupo de Endo salió a hurtadillas al estilo James Bond (obviamente solo Endo salió así, los demás iban andando normal mientras hablaban) y empezaron a seguirlos.

-Mere-chan, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa? -dijo Hiroto refiriéndose a lo que la chica llevaba a cuestas.

-Oh, son sólo unas cosas que podríamos necesitar -respondió con una sonrisa.

Aki y Fidio, por su lado estaban teniendo una agradable conversación.

-¿En serio? Ja,ja,ja nunca lo había pensado-dijo Aki riéndose.

-Ja,ja,ja pues es verdad -siguió diciéndo Fidio-. Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Mmm…he oído que hay un parque por aquí cerca. ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí?

-Como quiera, señorita.

***En un esquina cercana***

-¿Habéis oído? van al parque-dijo Mere.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Vamos antes de que ocurra algo -dijo Endo, saliendo apresuradamente, mientras la gente observaba, curiosa, al grupito.

-No me puedo creer que me hayan convencido para venir-dijeron a la vez Kido y Goenji.

-Pues yo estoy muy contento-dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?-le preguntaron.

-¡Porque en el parque hay un puesto de helados!-dijo súper feliz.

-Entiendo… -dijo Kido- ¿y tú Tsunami?

-Yo…yo…¡yo creía que íbamos a la playa!-dijo llorando a lágrima perdida.

-Ya…-dijeron Kido y Goenji a la vez.

-Pero ya que estoy aquí, voy a ayudar a Endo. ¡Jua, jua, jua! -dijo riéndose macabramente.

-Haruna, ¿qué haces?-le preguntó Kazemaru a la chica.

-Estoy apuntando los detalles de la cita para cuando nosotros la tengamos -le contestó mientras apuntaba cosas en una libretita a toda velocidad.

-¡Chicos, he perdido a Endo! -exclamó Hiroto mirando a todas partes.

-Rápido, vamos a buscarle -dijo Mere agarrando a Hiroto de la mano y saliendo corriendo seguida de los demás.

Al cabo de un rato descubrieron a la pareja. Frente a ellos, escondido tras unos arbustos, se encontraba ,Endo murmurando cosas.

-Eh, Endo -dijo Mere arrastrándose junto a él- ¿qué están haciendo?

-Pues llevan hablando demasiado rato -dijo Endo celoso.

-Vaya cuñado celoso que voy a tener… -dijo Mere en voz baja.

-¿Has dicho algo?-le preguntó él.

-N-no, nada, je,je,je… estaba pensando que quizás podríamos empezar a arruinar la cita.

-¡Sí! Venga, que hacemos-dijo Endo muy ilusionado.

-Primero necesitamos un móvil -comentó la chica.

-¡Rápido, alguien tiene un móvil? -preguntó Endo desesperado.

-Yo tengo uno pero no gastéis mucho ¿entendido? -dijo Tsunami.

-¡Muy bien! -dijo Endo sin escucharle- ya tenemos el móvil, ¿y ahora?

-Ahora, cuando veamos que pasa algo romántico o que Fidio se le vaya a declarar, hay que llamar. ¿Tú te sabes el número de Fidio? -le preguntó Mere al portero.

-Sí -respondió este.

-¿Para qué querías el número de Fidio?-le preguntó Kido.

-Para mandarle amenazas telefónicas -dijo tan tranquilo, mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Tomad nota amigos -dijo Hiroto- nunca digáis cumplidos a Aki-chan si no queréis que Endo-kun os empiece a amenazar.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir al tiempo que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda.

+++ Al mismo tiempo con Aki y Fidio +++

-Realmente se está muy a gusto aquí-dijo Aki admirando el paisaje.

-Me alegro que te guste -dijo Fidio contento- pero…cambiando de tema, me gustaría decirte una cosa -dijo comenzando a acercarse.

+++ Volviendo con los "espías"+++

-¡Chicos! -empezó a decir Haruna en voz baja llamando la atención de los mayores- creo que Fidio-san se va a declarar.

-¡Rápido, llamadle al móvil!-dijo Endo desesperado.

Kazemaru rápidamente marcó el número y esperó unos segundos. Tal y como habían previsto, el italiano se separó para responder.

-¿Sí? -dijo Fidio- ¿quién es?-.

Eso les pilló de sorpresa. Sólo pensaban en cortarle el discurso ¿qué harían ahora?.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -siguió preguntando Fidio.

En un acto impulsivo, Haruna cogió el móvil e, imitando la voz de una anciana, empezó a hablar con él.

-Sí… hola, soy…soy Kaede Noshizita.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

-Perdone pero yo no conozco a… -intentó decir Fidio.

-Y…-continuó hablando sin dejarle tiempo- quiero una orden de una pizza Hawaiana.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados ¿Pizza Hawaiana?

-Bueno, eso no me lo tiene que pedir a mí. Llame a la pizzería y pídala, no se a que espera…

-Ya hijo -siguió Haruna- ya sé que no es pera, es piña ¿no ves que es Hawaiana?

-Pero señora le digo que esto no es una pizzería yo…

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Que sea mayor no quiere decir que sea tonta! ¡Quiero mi pizza Hawaiana y la quiero ahora!

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo que le estoy tratando de decir es…

-Llévenla a la calle Mar de Pétalos, nº29-. Y dicho esto, Haruna colgó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Aki al ver que Fidio cortaba la llamada.

-Me parece… que me acaban de pedir una pizza -le respondió Fidio, mirando el móvil extrañado también.

Mientras tanto Endo y los demás casi no podían aguantar la risa.

-Ja,ja,ja, Haruna te ha quedado genial… ja,ja,ja -dijo Mere agarrándose la tripa de tanto reir.

-ja,ja,ja, qué espontaneidad! -dijo Goenji.

-Sí, hermanita, ja,ja,ja… y además te sale muy bien la voz de ancianita -dijo Kido para molestarla.

-Gracias, gracias. Y a tí qué te importa, hermanito -dijo Haruna.

-Muy bien hecho Haruna, lo has dejado planchado -dijo Endo riéndose también- no creo que lo vuelva a… ¡Oh, no! ¡Vuelve a la carga! ¡Llamad a Aki ahora!

+++ Con la pareja +++

-Qué raro…-dijo Aki.

-Eso me pasa por intentar razonar con personas mayores -dijo Fidio resoplando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ah! Sí…-dijo Fidio sonriendo-quería que supieses que m…

[Ring, ring]

-Vaya, son los chicos -dijo Aki mirando su móvil- ¿me disculpas?

-Claro, claro -dijo Fidio y volvió a suspirar.

+++ Con los locos (XD)+++

-¡Qué se supone que le voy a decir!-dijo Tsunami con el móvil en la mano.

-Y yo que sé -dijo Kido- piensa en algo, para eso eres el mayor.

Tsunami le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¡Hola! ¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Aki por el móvil.

-¡Ey, Aki! -dijo Tsunami nerviosamente- oye… tú… ¿Tú sabes dónde está mi tabla de surf?

-En el trastero, donde siempre -respondió con simpleza.

-Aaa…vale, adiós.

-¿¡pero tú eres tonto! le dijeron los demás.

-No me culpéis, no soy bueno mintiendo bajo presión.

-Ni sin ella tampoco -dijo Hiroto.

-Venga, turnaros y llamadla -dijo Kazemaru.

(N/A- voy a poner la conversación de cada uno de ellos sin tanto espacio, ya que entre llamada y llamada pasan segundos. XP)

[Ring, ring]

-Emm… ¿Aki?-dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Mido?-preguntó ella.

-No encuentro helados, ¿dónde los pusiste la última vez?

Aki suspiró.

-La última vez te los terminaste todos, por lo que no hay ninguno.

-¡Ah, vale! -y colgó.

[Ring, ring,]

-¿Síiiiiiii? -dijo Aki empezando a impacientarse.

-Perdona Aki ¿Sabes dónde está mi gomina? -preguntó Goenji, un poco abochornado.

-En el baño…en el cajón de la izquierda si no me equivoco.

-Gracias -y colgó.

[Ring, ring]

-Aayy -dijo cada vez, más enfadada- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Disculpa Aki-chan, ¿dónde está la crema solar? -preguntó Hiroto, un poco temeroso.

-Pregúntaselo a Fuyuka -respondió cortante.

-Bueno, vale -y colgó.

[Ring, ring]

-¡QUÉ PASA AHORA!.

-Esto… ¿mis gafas? -dijo Kido con un hilo de voz.

-¡MÍRATE AL ESPEJO! -gritó Aki súper cabreada- ¿NO VES QUE NUNCA TE LAS QUITAS? EL PRÓXIMO QUE VUELVA A LLAMARME POR ESAS TONTERIAS SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO AL VOLVER -y finalizó la llamada.

-Creo…creo que no deberíamos llamar a Aki más -dijo Kido todavía temblando.

-Tienes razón -secundaron los demás asustados por la reacción de la chica.

-Ya no van a volver a llamar -dijo Aki apagando el móvil.

-Al fin -dijo Fidio- lo que quiero dec…

[Rang, rang] (N/A es el móvil de Fidio XD)

-¿SÍ? -dijo él también enfadado de tanta interrupción.

-¿Dónde está mi pizza Hawaiana?

-¡SEÑORA NO LO SÉ! -y apagó el móvil también.

-Que mala educación tiene, mira que hablarle así a una pobre anciana…-dijo Haruna mirando mosqueada el móvil.

-Fidio…-dijo Aki.

-Déjalo, mejor te lo cuento luego -dijo Fidio dándose por vencido.

-¡SIIIIIIII!-se escuchó no muy lejos.

-Endo-baka, cállate la boca-dijo Goenji muy cabreado.

-Perdón, me he emocionado…

-Sshhhhhh, callaos que están hablando otra vez-dijo Mere.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Fidio.

-Se parecía a la voz de Mamoru…-dijo Aki.

Endo y los demás tragaron saliva.

-Nah, no puede ser-finalizó Aki.

Y ahí fue cuando volvieron a suspirar tranquilos.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unos helados? He oído que por aquí hay una heladería -dijo Fidio.

-¡Me parece genial!-dijo Aki sonriendo a la vez que se agarraba del brazo de Fidio, lo que sonrojó al italiano y cabreó a Endo.

+++ En el arbusto +++

-¡Oh, no, hay que detenerlos! -dijo Endo intentando salir del escondite. Rápidamente, fue agarrado por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué pasa? -se giró molesto.

-Me parece que podremos dejar la misión en manos del doctor helado…-dijo Mere mirando a Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? -dijo él autoseñalandose.

-En ti y en Hiro-kun, Haruna y Tsunami.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntaron autoseñalandose.

-Sí, la función va a comenzar -dijo Mere con un brillo en los ojos.

Aki y Fidio llegaron al puesto de helados y empezaron a decidir cual escoger.

-Elige el que quieras Aki, yo pago.

-Vale… -dijo sonriente mientras miraba los distintos sabores -creo que me pediré uno de fresa.

-De acuerdo, yo quiero uno de leche merengada (N/A hay que vaca taaaan salada, tolón, tolón, XD. Perdón. XP. Es que tenía que ponerlo je,je,je) -dijo Fidio. Pero cuando se dirigió hacia el vendedor, un ruido le hizo darse la vuelta.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡No más que tú!

Dos chicos con ropas extravagantes (Hiroto y Tsunami disfrazados) estaban peleándose a pleno grito al lado de la heladería.

-Disculpad -dijo Aki- ¿tenéis algún problema?

-¡Sí, a ver si vosotros nos podéis ayudar! -dijo uno, que tenía el pelo negro.

-¿Vosotros que pensáis? ¿Tengo un pulgar más grande que el otro, sí o no? -respondió el otro chico que llevaba un enorme sombrero, mostrándoles sus pulgares.

-Esto…-dijo Fidio.

-¡Sí o no! -exclamaron los chicos.

Aki y Fidio no tuvieron más remedio que compararlos mientras Haruna se acercó por la espalda, metió la mano en el bolsillo de Fidio, agarró el monedero y salió corriendo de allí.

-Pues amigo, yo no veo que sean de diferente tamaño-dijo Fidio mirando ambos pulgares.

Los chicos, al ver a lo lejos una luz parpadeando y a Haruna mostrándoles el monedero, se miraron y asintieron.

-Vaya, tienes razón. Je,je,je. Bueno, gracias ¡Adiós! -y dicho esto, los extraños chicos salieron corriendo.

-Eso ha sido muy raro -dijo Aki.

-No me puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo -dijo Fidio desanimado.

-Déjalo, no pasa nada -comentó Aki- será mejor que pidas los helados antes que pase algo más, ja,ja…

-Ja,ja,ja, tienes razón -dijo Fidio- Señor, me gustaría pedir un helado de fresa y uno de leche merengada…

-Y uno de chocolate, de nata, de plátano, de coco, de mango, de chicle, de vainilla y de menta -finalizó Midorikawa que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Mido? -preguntó Aki sorprendida- ¿qué haces tú aquí?.

-Pues… como dijiste que no había helados en casa, pensé en venir a tomarme unos pocos a esta heladería -dijo como si nada.

-Pues vale…-dijo Aki.

-Aquí tienen los helados, chicos -dijo el vendedor- En total son cuatro euros para los jóvenes y dieciséis euros para usted -prosiguió refiriéndose a Midorikawa.

-¡Vaya, qué torpe! ¿no me he traído dinero! -dijo Mido (N/A me he cansado de escribir su nombre -_- es que es muy largo O.o ahora será Mido a secas) -pero no se preocupe, aquí mi amigo pagará la cuenta -dijo sonriente- ¡Adiós! -y se largo corriendo.

-¡Mido!-le grito Aki.

-No te preocupes, yo lo pagaré pero le mandaré la cuenta al llegar al hostal -dijo Fidio.

-Muy bien joven, entonces son veinte euros dijo el vendedor estirando la mano-.

-Sí…un momento -metió la mano en su bolsillo y se sorprendió.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Aki.

-No…no encuentro mi monedero -dijo buscando en todos sus bolsillos- ¡no puede ser, si yo lo traía!.

-No te preocupes Fidio, ya pago yo -dijo Aki un poco cortada.

-Gracias…-murmuró cabizbajo.

+++ En los arbustos +++

Hiroto se quitó la peluca y Tsunami el gorro. Mido se estaba tomando los helados muy contento y Haruna apuntaba cosas en su libreta mientras Kazemaru y los demás sobrantes revisaban la cartera.

-Pues Fidio no está para nada pobre -dijo Goenji, mirando todo el dinero que había ahí adentro.

-¿Alguien quiere comer algo? Yo invito -dijo Kazemaru con el monedero en las manos.

-Ya comeremos algo cuando terminemos la misión -dijo Endo con determinación en los ojos-aunque por ahora… -dijo, con una sonrisilla- … va muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Qué bien me lo he pasado haciendo lo del final XD! Bueno, dejemos de hacer el tonto y respondo a los reviews:

**Inazumasonic:** ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Ya sabrás pronto lo que ocurrirá (bueno, si ya lo sabes ^^U) espero que éste te haya gustado también :D yo también tengo combinaciones raras XD, a veces estoy súper cabreada y, de repente, me empiezo a reír y se me queda todo el mundo mirando -_-Uu

**Mere-chan:** Me alegro de que te hallan gustado tus artes marciales XD y cierto, hay que festejar que Mamoru se haya dado cuenta de eso. Es como si los cerdos volaran XD ¿un fic tuyo? Te quedaría genial :D pero claro, si ya tienes lio no es cuestión de agrandarlo más ^^U ¡espero que te haya gustado! ^^

**Mar-chan:** Me alegro un montón de que te gustara la declaración :D la verdad es que al principio no sabía cómo hacerla pero poco a poco me empezó a venir la inspiración XD espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

**Silver-chan:** Seee… Mamo-chan todo rudo XD y ahora todo entrometido en la cita XD ja,ja,ja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :D aquí Mere-chan es toda una anti-citas XD bueno espero también te guste éste.

**Love-chan: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y sus las parejas ^^ y sobre lo que hará Garshiel…mmm…tendrás que esperar al siguiente capi XP (soy malvada XD) aunque a decir verdad, sólo tengo planteada la mitad ^^U ¡besos!

**Kissie-chan:** ¡sí, volviste! XD me alegro que te guste ^^ a mi antes también me gustaba Fidio ¬¬ ahora no sé qué pensar T^T XD y tienes razón con lo de las faltas ¡están por todas partes acechándote! XD

**Angie-chan:** ¿crees que me habría olvidado de una oportunidad tan grande de ver a Mamoru celoso? XD Ja,ja,ja ya ves que no XD muchas gracias por los ánimos ;D ¡besitos!

Bueno esto ya es el final… ¡oh, casi se me olvida! Ok, esto es publicidad XP.

No, en serio… Kissie (algunos ya la conoceréis) ha creado un foro en el fandum situado en games para que todos hablemos de la serie, las parejas, etc ¡yo ya me he apuntado! Y bueno, si os gusta hablar de todo esto, os animo a que os apuntéis ^^ ¡será genial!

Este es el lugar (el link está separado para que se vea):

forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Tachiagariyo/93621/

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviáis los reviews ¡me animáis un montón! Nos vemos en el cap 8 ;D


	8. Chapter 8

¡HOLAAAAA! Estoy de buen humor y como no quiero ser pesada os dejo rápidamente con el capitulo. Solo una cosa a Inazumasonic: Muchas gracias por la idea del final, me ha ayudado mucho ^^

¡Venga, a qué esperáis, a leer!

**Capitulo 8: Pillados**

El equipo "anti-citas" estaba espiando a la pareja mientras ésta hablaba de adónde podían ir.

- Oye, Mere –llamó la atención de la morena Endo- no creas que no me gusta estropear la cita de Aki y Fidio pero aunque lo fastidiemos, ellos siguen hablando…

- Eso es porque nos falta el tercer paso -respondió Mere.

- ¿Tercer paso?

- Sí, hay tres pasos para arruinar una cita, lo pone aquí -y de repente sacó una revista que ponía "Como arruinar una cita en tres pasos".

- Aaaaaaah –dijo todo el mundo como si eso lo aclarara todo.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es la última parte? -dijo Hiroto poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Mere. Ésto causó que la chica enrojeciera por la cercanía de Hiroto pero no hizo ningún movimiento para que se apartase.

- Pues… aquí dice que, aparte de que la chica tenga que pagar todo y las llamadas inoportunas en el momento clave, es fundamental que estén lo mas distanciados posible para que haya la mínima comunicación.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos si no podemos llamarles? -preguntó Goenji.

- Podríamos enviarles mensajes… -sugirió Haruna.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Tsunami.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el surfista.

Todos miraron el móvil de Tsunami.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no… No, no, no… Me habéis gastado todo el saldo así que, aunque quisiera, que evidentemente no quiero, no os lo podría dejar.

- ¿Te falta dinero? -preguntó Kazemaru.

- No tienes ni idea -dijo Tsunami.

- Toma, te lo regalo -y le dio la mitad del dinero que había en el monedero de Fidio.

- Guauuuu, Kaze-chan, eres muy solidario -dijo Haruna dándole un beso.

- Gracias amigo.

- De nada. Ha sido duro desprenderse de ese dinero pero por ti lo dejaré pasar.

- Entonces, si no podemos llamarles ¿qué haremos? -preguntó angustiado Endo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas, Midorikawa? -preguntó Kido.

- Pienso que deberían hacer los helados más grandes. Estos ocho no me han llenado -respondió el nombrado.

- Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, podríamos provocar… como decirlo… distracciones. Yo tengo muchas ideas que podrían distraer -dijo Mere con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Cómo cuales? -le preguntaron todos.

- A ver, necesitamos un perro, un bebe, una botella de agua, una cuerda, un cochecito…

-¿Para qué quieres la botella y el cochecito?-le preguntó Endo.

-Pues la botella para beber, que tengo sed, y el cochecito para el bebe, está claro -dijo con toda tranquilidad. Seguimos: un spray de pimienta, señales de dirección, dinamita…

Todos se le quedaron mirando asustados.

- … de mentira, evidentemente.

- Me da miedo preguntarte para que quieres todo eso -dijo Goenji.

- Entonces no preguntes.

- Pues yo quiero saber de dónde vamos a sacar un perro, un bebe y un cochecito -dijo Kazemaru.

- ¿Sólo sientes curiosidad por eso? –le preguntó Haruna extrañada.

- Es que estoy viendo cómo saca de esa bolsa lo demás –dijo, señalando a la chica.

- Vale, está todo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, el cochecito y el perro lo vamos a tener que tomar prestado.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntaron todos.

- Le pediremos a los dueños que nos los dejen.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con el dinero de Fidio (N/A Les está siendo de mucha utilidad XD)

- Aaaaaaaaah.

- Oye, ¿y el bebe? -preguntó Kido.

- Aquí está -y Mere saco un niño de juguete de la bolsa agarrándolo por una pierna.

- ¿Cuántas cosas más crees que habrá en esa bolsa? -le susurró Endo a Goenji.

- Ni idea, debe ser como el bolsillo de Doraemon.

- ¿Tú ves Doraemon?

- No, lo ve mi hermana.

- Que susto me habías pegado.

- Chicos -dijo Mere moviendo el pie nerviosamente- ¿puedo hablar ya? Vamos… si os parece. Si no, podemos quedarnos aquí de cháchara tranquilamente mientras mi prima es conquistada por ese tío.

- Lo sentimos. Venga, cuéntanos qué vamos a hacer -dijo Endo.

- Escuchad bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es…

Mientras tanto, Aki y Fidio iban caminando tranquilamente, tomando sus respectivos helados y hablando, ajenos a que algunas personas estaban a punto de echarles a perder la tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos al terminar el helado? -preguntó Fidio.

- La verdad es que no lo sé -respondió Aki- ¿Qué más hay por aquí?

- Bueno, cerca de aquí hay un lago en el que se puede navegar en barca ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! Siempre he querido hacerlo.

- Pues ya está decidido, vamos para allá.

Escondidos tras unos árboles, Kazemaru y Kido se disponían a salir con el perro que habían alquilado, tal y como lo habían planeado.

- ¿Listo? -preguntó Kazemaru.

- Listo -dijo Kido.

Aki y Fidio se dirigían hacía el lago cuando vieron a unos chicos (Kaze y Kido disfrazados) paseando a un perro. Aki al verlo se detuvo para observarlo mejor.

- ¡Oh! Fidio, mira que perro tan bonito -dijo agachándose un poco.

- Sí, es precioso -dijo él sonriendo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la pareja. (N/A aunque Aki y Fidio no los reconozcan voy a poner quien habla para que así no nos liemos)

- Buenas -dijo Kido.

- Hola -dijeron Aki y Fidio intentado verles las caras pero no las dejaban a la vista.

- Vuestro perro es precioso ¿puedo acariciarlo? -preguntó Aki.

- Por supuesto -dijo Kazemaru.

De repente, sonó un móvil.

- ¿Podrías sujetarme el palo mientras contesto? -dijo Kazemaru dándoselo a Aki.

- Claro –respondió ella.

Los chicos se apartaron un poco para contestar la llamada.

- Ja, ja, ja ¡eh! deja de lamerme -dijo Aki partida de risa- de acuerdo ¿ves este palo? voy a lanzarlo muy lejos ¿vale? Y tú me lo tienes que traer -le dijo al perro.

- ¡Guau!

Aki se preparó y lo lanzó bastante lejos al tiempo que el perro salía corriendo detrás de él.

- Vaya brazo -dijo Fidio sonriéndole.

- Gracias je, je, je.

- ¡Oh, no! -dijo Kazemaru.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -les pregunto Aki.

- Es que nuestro perro no sabe traer los palos ¡y nosotros no podemos correr! -respondió Kazemaru.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Aki curiosa.

- Pues… porque tenemos… piernatitis contagiosis ¿verdad amigo? -dijo Kido nervioso.

- Sí y es contagiosa… porque… dice contagiosis el nombre… -continuó Kazemaru.

- ¿Pero cómo se va a contagiar una….? -empezó Fidio.

- ¡Por favor, traednos el perro! -gritaron los dos.

- De acuerdo y siento mucho haberle lanzado el palo, en seguida lo traemos -dijo Aki y salió en busca del perro.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Fidio- al menos reconocerá su propio nombre.

- Se llama Pulgoso/Poqui –dijeron Kido y Kazemaru respectivamente a la vez.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañado Fidio.

- Que se llama Poqui/Pulgoso –dijeron, cambiando el nombre del perro por el que su compañero había dicho.

Fidio ya empezó a fruncir el ceño. Esa gente le extrañaba mucho.

- Es decir, se llama Poqui Pulgoso. Es muuuy caro, de pura raza -dijo Kazemaru.

- Sí… por eso tiene apellido -dijo Kido, sin saber qué decir.

Kazemaru y Fidio le miraron raro y para sacarle del apuro Kazemaru siguió hablando.

- Claro… -dijo- ¿tú has visto algún perro normal con… apellido? -y le dio un codazo a Kido.

- De acuerdo… -dijo Fidio- os lo traemos en un momento.

Y salió disparado hacia donde supuestamente tendrían que encontrarse Aki y Poqui. Justo al desaparecer, los chicos levantaron la cara. Se podía observar perfectamente el rostro enfadado de Kazemaru.

- ¡¿En serio Kido? -preguntó- ¿¡Poqui Pulgoso, el perro de raza?

- No te enfades que ha colado. Venga, vamos a ver cómo les va a los demás.

A Aki le parecíó ver al perro entre los arbustos y de repente escuchó decir a Fidio:

- ¡AKIIII! ¡SE LLAMA POQUIIII!

- ¡DE ACUERDOOOO! -dijo Aki sin dejar de correr- ¡Poqui! Eh ¡Poqui, ven aquí!

Fidio estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando, de repente, se estampó de morros contra el suelo.

- Auuu… ¿Qué pasa hoy? Caigo sin que haya nada en el suelo -dijo levantándose- mmm… me ha entrado arena en los ojos –dijo tanteando el terreno y "casualmente" agarró con las manos la parte delantera de un cochecito.

- ¡Eh! ¡Secuestrador! -dijo una mujer con un cochecito de bebe- ¡no se atreva a tocar a mi hijo!

- Perdone señora. Es que me ha entrado arena en los ojos y…

- ¡Toma esto! - y dicho y hecho, le lanzó spray de pimienta a los ojos.

- ¡OH DIOS, MIS OJOS! - y salió corriendo a echarse un poco de agua.

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Qué tal? -dijeron Kido y Kazemaru acercándose.

Haruna y Mere salieron del camino sonriendo y sujetando, cada una, el extremo de una cuerda. Tsunami se quitó el disfraz de mujer y les levantó el pulgar.

- ¡Perfect! -dijeron los tres.

- Dios, teníais que haber visto cuando Tsunami le ha echado el repelente. Ha estado genial -dijo Mere orgullosa de haber inventado tal plan.

- Venga, vamos a seguirle -dijo Haruna.

Aki, por su parte, estaba a punto de atrapar al perro que al fin había encontrado el palo entre unos arbustos.

-Uff, uff -llego Aki jadeando- bueno Poqui, venga, vamos con tus amos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que entre esos matorrales se encontraba Hiroto, que había llamado al perro con un silbato especializado. El perro llegó corriendo hasta él y, al momento, le puso en la boca la dinamita de mentira.

-Muy bien perrito -le dijo Hiroto en voz baja- ve con Aki y dale lo que tienes en la boca.

El perro salió corriendo en dirección a Aki.

- ¡Ey! Poqui precioso, ven aquí… ¿eh? Un momento… qué… ¿qué es eso que llevas? Eso no es un palo… oh dios ¡es dinamita! ¡Uuuuaaaaaaa! -y Aki salió corriendo pero el perro no paraba de perseguirla.

-No me persigas ¡Poqui, deja eso en el suelo! ¡Que lo dejes! ¡Pero de dónde has sacado un cartucho de dinamita! ¡AYUDAA!

- Lo siento Aki-chan -susurró Hiroto viendo cómo salía corriendo.

- Eh, ¿Qué tal? -le preguntó Mere al llegar con los demás.

- Me siento mal por haberle hecho eso a Aki-chan…

- Oh, qué tierno, Hiro-kun –dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero no te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada.

- D-de acuerdo -dijo Hiroto sonrojado.

- ¡Venga, vamos! -dijo Tsunami animado- ¿qué falta?

- Las señales y el agua –enumeró Mere con los dedos.

Aki seguía corriendo buscando a Fidio y pensó: _quizás esté en el lago. _Se dirigió directamente hacia allí, pero se topó con una señal de prohibido el paso por obras. Tuvo que desviarse por otro camino pero volvió a encontrar otra. Eso la obligó a dar un rodeo y así estuvo un rato, con el perro pisándole los talones. Goenji y Midorikawa, que habían sido los encargados de colocar las señales, la miraban con pena escondidos entre los arbustos.

-Jope me he despistado con tanta señal -dijo la chica enfadada- ¿Dónde estará el lago?

Y de repente lo vio. Allí estaba el lago y también estaba Fidio, inclinado, echándose agua en ¿los ojos? Iba a llamarle la atención cuando alguien empujó a Fidio al agua. Se olvidó del perro y se fijó más en esa persona, se parecía muchísimo a… ¡Mamoru! y empezó a conectar cables: todo lo que había ocurrido en la cita, las llamadas inoportunas, la cuenta de helados y ahora Mamoru tirando al agua a Fidio. Todo estaba claro ¡le habían seguido a la cita! Ahora si estaba cabreada. Se dirigió hacia Endo y le tocó el hombro.

- Mamoru ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Ah, nada, intentar arruinar la cita de Fidio y Aki- dijo Endo. Pero cuando advirtió con quién estaba hablando, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Aki… yo…yo no sé qué está pasando, ha sido ¿un accidente?…

- ¡Endo! ¿¡Lo has conseguido tirar al agua! -gritó Mere llegando con los demás. Pero al darse cuenta de que Aki estaba al lado, mirándoles enfadada, se calló de golpe. Endo se estampó un golpe en la frente al escuchar esa pregunta en el momento más inoportuno

- Ups, esto… hola Aki-chan, qué sorpresa…

- ¿Cómo que qué sorpresa? -dijo Aki conteniéndose- Me habéis seguido, todo esto es cosa vuestra. No me lo esperaba de vosotros -dijo mirándoles decepcionada-. Las llamadas, los helados, el perro, las señales…

- No te olvides de el spray picante -dijo Fidio saliendo del agua con los ojos inflamados.

- ¿¡Le habéis echado spray de pimienta? -dijo Aki empezando a gritar.

- Bueno… -dijo Mere cabizbaja- sólo un poquito…

- Es que quería secuestrar a mi bebé -dijo Tsunami.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Aki- ¡y de donde habéis sacado esa dinamita! –gritó, señalando lo que el perro tenía en la boca mientras éste movía frenéticamente la cola observandola divertido.

- Es de mentira -dijo Haruna intentando calmarla.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Fidio, tranquilo! que era de mentira… -dijo Aki con sarcasmo- menos mal que no se os ha ocurrido coger una de verdad.

- Aki… -intentó hablar Endo.

- ¡NO ME HABLES! -chilló Aki.

Endo y los demás se quedaron mudos. Nunca habían visto a Aki así de enfadada pero Endo tal y como había prometido, contó la verdad.

-Aki… no te enfades con ellos -dijo señalando al grupo- yo les insistí para que me acompañasen. Si tienes que enfadarte con alguien- suspiró y bajó la cabeza- debería ser conmigo.

Aki se dio la vuelta para no verles la cara.

- No me lo esperaba Mamoru, estoy muy decepcionada -se secó una lagrima que amenazaba con caer- quiero que os vayáis al albergue ¡y ni se os ocurra llamarme ni seguirme! Vamos Fidio…

- Aki, perdona -dijo Endo susurrando y se fue con los demás.

- Endo, lo siento -dijo Goenji poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Sí, yo también lo siento -y avanzó un poco más rápido para no ver a los demás.

Lo único que los chicos pudieron hacer fue seguirle mientras se miraban preocupados por todo lo que había pasado.

Después de que los chicos se fueran, Aki y Fidio se sentaron esperando a que a Fidio se le secase la ropa y mientras, Aki le aseguró que, al llegar al albergue, tendría una charla con ellos.

- No te preocupes Aki, no pasa nada ya estoy mejor -dijo agarrándole de las manos.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer todavía.

- Bueno, dejando eso aparte, me gustaría pedirte que escuchases lo que llevo intentando decirte todo el día…

- ¡Claro! Es lo menos que puedo hacer -dijo ya más tranquila.

- De acuerdo… lo que quiero decirte es… que me gustas mucho Aki. Desde el día en que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti. Eres simpática, graciosa, dulce y creo… que me he enamorado.

Se inclinó para darle un beso pero Aki giró la cabeza provocando que sólo besara la mejilla. Esto sorprendió a Aki. No sabía porqué pero, cuando Fidio comenzó a hablarle, no pudo evitar pensar en Endo. Sin embargo, Fidio si pareció entenderlo porque, al girarse de nuevo para mirarlo, no se encontró con una cara enfadada ni triste sino con una mirada de comprensión.

- Fidio yo… -intento explicarse Aki pero el italiano la acalló.

- Aki, no pasa nada, lo entiendo y no estoy enfadado. Al menos espero que podramos seguir siendo amigos -dijo con una sonrisa.

Aki sonrió también y estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche.

- Vamos, te acompaño. Es tarde –dijo el chico.

- Gracias Fidio –contestó ella- pero necesito pasear un rato a solas.

Se despidieron para irse cada uno a su albergue. Aki se acercó a la entrada pensando en qué haría cuando se encontrase con los chicos. De repente, un coche paró frente a la puerta.

-Ummm ¿quiere algo? -preguntó Aki al conductor.

Al no recibir respuesta se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Entonces, alguien la sujetó por detrás.

- ¡Eh, qué pasa, déjeme en paz! -gritó Aki intentando liberarse.

- Cállate niña estúpida -gritó el hombre agarrándola más fuerte.

- ¡CHICOS, SOCORRO! ¡MAMORUU! ¡ESTOY…

Pero el secuestrador puso un pañuelo con éter en su cara y Aki se derrumbó adormecida. El tipo la levantó y la metió en la parte trasera del coche y él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Rápido! Esa niña ha metido mucho jaleo. Seguro que la han escuchado así que ¡pisa a fondo! -gritó el secuestrador al conductor viendo que la gente salía de las casas al escuchar el griterío.

- ¡Si, señor Garshiel! -y arrancó el coche a toda prisa.

Garshiel cogió un móvil y marcó un número de teléfono- ¿General Morgan? Ya tenemos a la chica… pronto tendrá su dinero… y yo tendré mi venganza… - y cortó.

En un lugar cercano, un tipo de mirada cruel, con un corte que le atravesaba la cara, colgó el teléfono mostrando una siniestra sonrisa…

-**Fin del capítulo**-

¿Qué ocurrirá? Ni yo lo sé pero pronto se descubrirá ^^

Ok, los reviews:

**Inazumasonic:** Me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso y que hayas pasado un buen rato XD ese Mamoru es un poeta cuando quiere XP

**Mar2310:** Bueno Mar-chan todos sabemos que ante una oportunidad de comer helado Mido es capaz de tomarse hasta 50 ¿no? Ja,ja,ja

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukay:** Espero que se te quite todo el estrés y ¡por supuesto que puedes utilizar el titulo! ^^ Espero impaciente a que lo publiques ;)

**Kissie:** Que bien que te haya hecho reír ^^ y es verdad Kido no tiene talento para mentir XD ¡besos!

**Kristinagm18:** Da igual que seas repetitiva XD a mi me sigue gustando leerlo X3 ya veré cuando hago que esos dos se declaren….ya veré XD

**Cerezo-angie:** Me parece a mí que la cartera como que no se la van a devolver ja, ja, ja la verdad es que a mí también me da pena Fidio a veces XD

No tengo ni idea de qué mas decir así que lo mejor es que me despido XP ¡espero que estéis pasando un feliz verano, cuidaos con el sol! Que quema mucho este año u.u y que más...pues lo de siempre si queréis enviar un review hacedlo, no pasa naaada es totalmente gratis ;D

¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Nos vemos en el cap 9! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy deprimida… Mamoru se casa con Natsumi-baka ahou en la serie T^T aunque en los videojuegos se casa con Aki-chan. ¿Quién entiende a los japoneses? Yo, no. Ù.Ú* pero no hay que desanimarse. ¡Al final ganará el Endaki y cambiaran a Natsumi por Aki-chan en la serie! ¡Mujajajaja!

En fin, el disclaimer (¡Aprendí cómo se llama! XD): Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, todo es de level-5. Si fuese mío no habría hecho tantas idioteces sobre quien se casa con… ¬¬ todo con Aki-chan y punto. ^^

Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos.

Sin más dilación ¡A leer!

**Capítulo 9: ¡Aki! ¡Dónde estás!**

Todos los del equipo que se habían quedado en el albergue se extrañaron al ver a Endo entrar por la puerta, de esa forma tan abatida casi deprimente, todo lo contrario a lo que estaban acostumbrados de ver sobre su capitán.

-Endo-kun ¿Estás bien? –dijo Fubuki mirándolo confundido- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Endo ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, siguió andando sin prestar atención a las llamadas de los demás hasta que llegó a su habitación donde se encerró.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué le pasa a ese? –preguntó Fudo sin escuchar respuesta. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás casi con las mismas caras que tenía Endo al entrar solo que con menos tristeza en la mirada que él.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Haruna en un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Nos vais a contar vosotros lo que ha pasado? –dijo Kogure alzando una ceja- Hace un momento a entrado Endo-san y llevaba una cara de muerto viviente que no parecía el.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí todavía avergonzados y procedieron a contarles la historia. Endo, por su parte, estaba echado boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo, se sentía fatal, Aki nunca le había gritado así:

_- ¡NO ME HABLES!_

_- No me lo esperaba Mamoru, estoy muy decepcionada._

_- Vamos Fidio…_

Todas esas imágenes se repetían cada vez más delante de él. El recordarla enfadada con él y yéndose con Fidio era algo que le destrozaba por dentro. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es que ahora seguro que ni siquiera le hablará! Y eso no se lo podía ni imaginar. No podía consentir que prestase más atención a otros chicos, iba a agradarle que le ignorase. Aunque pensándolo bien… Aki no es de esas personas… Da igual, en cuanto volviese le volvería a pedir disculpas pero… ¿Y si Fidio se le había declarado? ¿Y si ahora eran novios? Mejor no pensar en eso…

Toc, toc, toc.

Mere abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

- La cena esta lista.

- No tengo hambre -dijo Endo mirando todavía al techo.

- A mí también me ha sorprendido que Aki-chan se haya puesto así ¿sabes? -replicó Mere mientras se apoyaba en la pared enfadada.

- Me odia –fue lo único que dijo Endo.

- No te odia. Solo está un poquito cabreada -comentó ella como si eso fuese a arreglar la situación- y no solo contigo, con nosotros también.

- Es lo mismo -respondió Endo.

- Ya me he cansado -dijo Mere acercándose a la cama- ¿Te levantas o te levanto para ir a cenar?

- Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

Mere suspiró. Acto seguido apareció Goenji.

- Que tal ¿No se levanta?

- Ni a tiros –respondió Mere mirando a Endo con resignación.

- Endo, come un poco y luego, ya veremos qué pasa -dijo Goenji.

Endo miró a los dos de reojo, suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió con ellos a cenar.

- Endo-san está fatal -le susurró Haruna a su hermano mientras veía al chico comiendo sin ganas.

- Esperemos que todo esto acabe pronto –dijo Kido cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Natsumi contestando- ¿Fidio-kun? –ése nombre llamó la atención del portero- No… aquí no ha llegado –los chicos empezaron a echarse miradas de extrañeza- de acuerdo, en cuanto venga te llamamos. Adiós.

Natsumi se dirigió hacia los demás con preocupación.

- Era Fidio-kun. Preguntaba si Aki ya había llegado…

- ¿Es que no la ha acompañado a casa? –preguntó Hiroto.

- Dijo que ella le pidió que no le acompañase porque quería estar sola.

- Que tonto –dijo Endo levantándose de la silla- quisiera o no debía haberle acompañado a casa, podría pasarle algo.

Como cosa del destino un grito sonó a las afueras del albergue:

- ¡CHICOS, SOCORRO! ¡MAMORUU! ¡ESTOY…

- ¡Es Aki-san! –gritó Haruna.

Todos salieron del albergue preocupados. A la entrada vieron a un tipo metiendo a Aki en el coche.

- ¡Rápido! …

Es lo único que escucharon decir ya que al mismo tiempo encendieron el motor del coche y para su mala suerte, cuando llegaron, el coche desaparecía a lo lejos.

- No puede ser… -susurró Endo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

- Oh dios mío –dijo Haruna cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras Kazemaru la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Aki-chan –fue lo único que dijo Mere mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caerle por la cara. Hiroto, al verle así lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Al igual que hizo Goenji con Natsumi al ver que esta también estaba asustada. Las chicas, al notar la acción de los chicos se aferraron a ellos con fuerza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió pesadamente los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y le dolía la cabeza. Aki se removió un poco y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y con un pañuelo en la boca en una habitación cerrada. Empezó a pensar _¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_ un recuerdo se le vino a la mente: el tipo echándole éter en la cara y como ella caía al suelo y la metían en un coche… ¡dios! ¡la habían secuestrado! Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que muchas preguntas. ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Por qué la habían secuestrado? ¿Volverá a ver a su familia y amigos? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio. Realmente estaba muy asustada pero de pronto, escuchó ruidos fuera de la habitación.

Arrastrándose como pudo llegó a la puerta y pegó el oído para oír mejor.

- Ya tenemos a la chica, podemos empezar a pedir la recompensa -dijo una voz grave.

- Sigo sin entender –dijo otra voz de hombre, bastante cruel- porque tenía que ser esa chica pero da igual, solo espero que no se tarden tanto como la última vez, Garshiel.

- Quédese tranquilo General –respondió el antes mencionado Garshiel- ahora mismo les enviaremos las indicaciones.

Unos pasos alejándose advirtieron a Aki de que habían abandonado la habitación contigua. Decidió tranquilizarse.

_-Respira hondo cuando te sientas frustrada_ -es lo que Mere siempre le decía.

_Bueno_ –pensó- _creo que en esta situación si podría intentarlo, me parece normal estar frustrada cuando te secuestran_ –siguió pensando en broma para tranquilizarse.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era intentar quitarse esas horribles cuerdas y esperar…

_-¿Qué harán los chicos?_ –Pensó- _¿Notarán que no estoy?_ – y con ese pensamiento fue quedándose dormida, presa del agotamiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos, después de recuperarse del shock de ver cómo secuestraban a Aki entraron corriendo al albergue y llamaron a la policía. Esta, al estar relativamente cerca por estar en una isla llegaron lo más pronto posible pero no dejaron que los del equipo hablasen, mandándoles a dormir y tranquilizándoles les dijeron que al día siguiente les tomarían declaraciones mientras ellos interrogaban a sospechosos y buscaban pistas sobre su paradero.

- Pero cómo quieren que nos vayamos a dormir sabiendo que Aki puede estar en cualquier sitio –dijo Endo golpeando la pared con el puño y dejando una marca.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que no ha sido muy buena idea hacer eso -dijo Kido- pero por lo pronto vosotras tendríais que iros a dormir-dijo refiriéndose a las chicas- sois de las que más os a afectado esto.

- Y una porra -dijo Mere llorando en los brazos de Hiroto- no pienso irme a dormir sabiendo que mi prima esta secuestrada.

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento apareció el entrenador Kudo.

- Iros a dormir –sentenció- mañana la policía os tomará declaraciones.

- ¡Entrenador, no me voy a ir a dormir solo porque usted….!-empezó a decir Endo levantando la voz.

- ¡TU TE VAS A DORMIR PORQUE TE LO DIGO YO! –le gritó.

- NO PIENSO IRME -reclamó Endo furioso.

- Endo… -el entrenador suspiró- ¿Crees que servirás de ayuda en el estado en el que te encuentras?

Endo se sorprendió.

-Esa pregunta va para todos, se como os sentís, yo también estoy preocupado por Kino, estaba bajo mi responsabilidad y he fallado pero ahora mismo no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ni yo, ni vosotros- y dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la habitación -lo vuelvo a repetir, iros a descansar a sido un día complicado- y cerró la puerta.

- Será mejor hacer caso al entrenador-dijo Hijikata- no ganamos nada estando aquí nerviosos.

Y así cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir.

+++Al día siguiente+++

Todos se levantaron más pronto de lo habitual, ninguno había podido dormir bien esa noche, Endo estaba como un tigre enjaulado no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

De repente, alguien toco el timbre.

Haruna abrió desganada y para su sorpresa Fidio entro en el hostal apresurado.

-¿Fidio-san?

- He venido en cuanto me he enterado –dijo entre con voz entrecortada- ¿No se… no se sabe nada?

- La policía iba a venir ahora-dijo Goenji- supongo que a tí también te preguntarán, tu eres el último que estuvo con ella…

Sonó otra vez el timbre. El entrenador Kudo abrió. Esta vez sí era la policía.

- Buenas -saludó el que parecía ser el jefe.

- ¿Se sabe algo? -preguntó el entrenador abriéndoles el paso a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Las personas a la que hemos estado interrogando -comenzó a explicar- no llegaron a distinguir la matricula debido a la poca luz así que las pistas por ahora son nulas.

Todo el equipo se desmoralizó al saber esa información.

- Pero por eso hemos venido, sabemos que tienen una sistema de seguridad.

- Cierto -contestó el entrenador- sígame.

- Chicos -dijo otro de los policías- mientras ellos van a mirar las cámaras, nosotros tenemos que haceros unas cuantas preguntas-finalizó sacando una libreta de apuntes.

- ¿Qué quiere saber?-preguntó Toramaru.

- Necesitamos una descripción física de la chica si es que no tenéis una foto o algo para identificarla.

- ¿Valdría la foto que nos hicimos al recoger la copa? –preguntó Haruna.

- Sí, esa misma valdrá.

Haruna fue al cuarto y en unos momentos ya le estaba entregando al policía la foto.

- Pero esa no es la ropa que llevaba ayer -declaró Fidio.

- Es verdad -dijo Mere, y les describieron la ropa a los policías.

- De acuerdo…-dijo el policía terminando de tomar apuntes- ahora… resultará extraña la pregunta pero ¿la señorita Kino tenía alguna persona que la odiase?

- No -respondió Endo serio- Aki siempre ha sido una persona con un gran corazón, nadie la ha odiado nunca o, al menos no que sepamos.

- ¿Y no hay nadie que haya estado en "guerra" por así decirlo con vosotros o que os tenga odio para cometer un acto como ese?

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que sí que había alguien, unos a otros se miraron preocupados.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó otro policía.

- Bueno -comenzó Tsunami.

- Ustedes saben quién es Garshiel ¿no?-siguió diciendo Fudo.

- Sí, fuimos nosotros quienes le llevamos a la cárcel ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Pasa que nos tiene un odio de aquí a Canadá –dijo Kogure molesto.

- Con que Garshiel ¿eh? -dijo el policía que les tomó nota- eso no da muchísimo más terreno, ya que nos hemos enterado de que se está juntado con el General Morgan.

- ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Tobitaka.

- Se dedica a secuestrar personas, a hacer contrabandismo con ellas, hasta ahora habíamos perdido su paradero pero si decís que Garshiel os tenía mal vistos y se está juntado con ese tipejo… es muy posible que todavía este en la isla con vuestra amiga secuestrada.

- La… la han secuestrado unos contrabandistas –susurró Mere con los ojos llorosos.

- Es muy posible –les respondieron.

En ese momento apareció el jefe de policía con el entrenador Kudo.

- Hemos encontrado los videos -dijo el jefe.

- Y nosotros sabemos de un posible criminal.

- Estupendo, venga vamos a poner el video, haber si alguno de vosotros reconoce al sospechoso o, al menos se reconoce la matricula.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor del televisor y encendieron la tele. Pasaron la cinta un rato hasta más o menos la hora en la que Aki había sido secuestrada.

-¡Pare ahí! -gritaron Endo y Fidio a la vez.

Pararon donde los chicos les habían dicho y se vio a Aki andando hasta la puerta para entrar.

-¡Ahí está! -gritaron todos.

Al cabo de un momento se vio un coche parándose en frente de la puerta.

-Esa es la matrícula -dijo parando el video para anotarla- ahora solo falta saber si el sospechoso es alguien que conozcáis… - y le dio a continuar.

Todos vieron como un tipo salía del coche y agarraba a Aki por detrás pero, como era de noche y su cara estaba cubierta no pudieron reconocerle.

- ¡Eh, qué pasa, déjeme en paz! -gritó Aki intentando liberarse.

Endo tenía el corazón en un puño. Tenía unas ganas enormes de pegarle una paliza a ese tipo ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Aki! ¡A SU Aki! Estaba temblando de furia. Miró a Mere y ella lo miró a él. Los dos tenían las mismas ganas de partirles las caras a esos tipos. De repente, se escuchó la voz del secuestrador.

-¡Cállate niña estúpida!

Todos reconocieron al acto esa voz, era Garshiel. Se lo dijeron a los policías y estos hicieron varias llamadas para que todos los puestos estuviesen alerta y que no saliese de la isla.

- Sería mejor que no veáis más, ya tenemos la información -dijo el jefe de policía caminando hacia el televisor para apagarlo pero Kabeyama se lo impidió.

- No -dijo Endo.

- Si Aki ha sido secuestrada -continuó Hiroto.

- Queremos verlo con nuestros propios ojo -siguió Kurimatsu.

- Y así -finalizaron Endo y Fidio- hacérselo pagar el doble.

- Como queráis -dio media vuelta y se sentó en la silla.

Siguieron viendo el video y notaron como Garshiel sacaba del bolsillo un pañuelo que, al ponérselo en la cara hizo que Aki se desmayase en el acto, como la metió en el coche y cómo salió corriendo. Segundos después aparecieron ellos.

- Bueno, eso es todo -dijo el entrenador.

- Si tan solo hubiésemos llegado más rápido -susurró Endo.

- Si no la hubiese dejado sola -se lamentaba Fidio.

- No empecemos a echarnos las culpas -dijo Natsumi- lo pasado, pasado está no podemos remediarlo.

- Lo que si podemos, es cambiar el presente -dijo Goenji.

Como podrían llamar para pedir algún rescate, mis muchachos -dijo el jefe señalando a unos cuantos policías que colocaban una extraña maquina en la mesa- han traído un detecta-llamadas, si el secuestrador os telefonea podremos en unos minutos, saber desde dónde está haciendo la llamada.

Pasaron toda la tarde intranquilos, esperando a que el secuestrador les llamase. Cuando ya habían perdido casi toda la esperanza, sonó el teléfono…

-**Fin del capítulo**-

¡Tachan! ¡Suspense, suspense! Ja, ja, ja bueno, voy a responder a los reviews:

**Mar2310:** Vaya, no sabía que estabas que estabas en invierno, pues entonces espero que se te pasen lo más rápido que puedas y que pronto estés de vacaciones :D

**Silver-tan:** Mamo-chan ha pasado de estar peleado con Aki-chan a estar esquizofrénico por ella XP ¿Qué pasará? Como he puesto antes arriba, suspense, suspense… XD

**Inazumasonic:** Yo también me preguntó lo mismo ¬¬ serían geniales XD me alegra dejarte intrigada je,je,je soy malvada X3

**Kristinagm18:** Yo también estoy preocupada por Aki-chan ¡y eso que estoy escribiendo yo la historia! Veremos que les dicen los secuestradores…

**LovelyGirl84:** Tu tranqui ^^ Mamoru la va a salvar ;) pero no te puedo decir nada mas…porque no se qué va a pasar XP

**Cerezo-angie:** Yo si te digo la verdad, habría agarrado también todo el dinero ja,ja,ja. ¿Para qué quieren a Aki-chan? Lo sabrás mejor en el siguiente cap ;P

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai:** ¿Estás de vacas? ¡Qué guay! Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial :D

Mere-chan es que tiene unas ideas… XD esperemos que se le ocurra algo para salvar a Aki-chan.

Muchísimas gracias a todas (por ahora todas somos chicas XD) los reviews me animan un montón ¡sois de lo mejorcito que hay! ^^

¡ENDAKI AL PODEEER!

Y nada más ^^ espero de corazón que os haya gustado y… ¡nos vemos en el cap 10! (Guau, que rápido se está pasando esto)

¡Besos y abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡10 capítulos! ¡Una decena! ¡Más de 50 reviews! ¡La mitad de 100! Estoy muy contenta :D pero vaya que se ha pasado rápido ¿eh? Bueno, me he esforzado mucho para que este capítulo sea memorable *mirada de determinación*

Disclaimer: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de level-5" aunque… seamos sinceros ¿de verdad me va a pertenecer una serie de dibujos? ¡Si soy menor de edad! XD

**Capitulo 10: La llamada.**

Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. El jefe de policía mandó al entrenador, como persona encargada de la chica, que fuese él quien lo cogiese, pese a las quejas de Endo y Mere que querían "hablar" con el hombre del teléfono.

-Y recuerde, tiene que mantener el contacto al menos tres o cuatro minutos para que nosotros podamos descubrir su posición.

El entrenador Kudo asintió y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¿Diga?

- Usted debe de ser el entrenador del Inazuma Japan. ¿Me equivoco? –habló una voz digitalizada para que no ser identificada.

- ¿Qué han hecho con Kino? –fue lo único que dijo.

- Jo,jo,jo ¿Estáis angustiados? Bueno, es lo normal después de haber visto con vuestros propios ojos como se la llevaban, sin poder hacer nada… ¿o sin querer hacer nada? –insinuó, enfatizando la última frase.

- Maldito…

- Si. Maldito, estúpido… me puedes llamar como quieras, ya me he acostumbrado. Ahora, son como halagos

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Al fin hemos llegado a mi parte favorita. Quiero 10 millones por la chica (N/A No voy a poner euros o dólares para que penséis lo que queráis). Mañana a las 12 a.m. Una bolsa con billetes pequeños, usados y sin marcar. Volveré a llamar para daros más instrucciones.

- ¿¡De dónde cree que vamos a sacar tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo!

- Por eso mismo te he dado hasta mañana, amigo ¿os importa la chica? Pues tenedlo todo listo.

El jefe de policía le hizo una señal al entrenador de "Continúa, nos falta tiempo". Mere, que había visto al policía hacer la señal, dijo en voz baja al entrenador.

- Dígale que queremos escuchar a mi prima.

El entrenador, viendo su estado, asintió y se giró para hablar.

- Queremos escuchar a Kino.

- Lo suponía así que la tengo al lado… niña, ven aquí. Alguien quiere hablar contigo pero no hagas trampas como la última vez…

+++ **Aki Pov** +++

Flashback

Despertarme y volver a ver esa lúgubre habitación me hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No tengo ni idea. No puedo hacer nada. ¡Me siento tan impotente! Un momento… yo… yo tenía un móvil. La esperanza me invadió por completo. Aunque quizás me lo habían quitado... Empecé a buscar y lo encontré en el bolsillo de la falda. Emocionada, intenté marcar el número, tarea difícil pues todavía tenía las manos atadas. (N/A le atan las manos y no la registran por si tiene un móvil… ains, *niego con la cabeza*estos secuestradores de hoy en día) De repente, escuché pasos. Apuré el movimiento de mis manos pero cuando me faltaban poco para terminar se abrió la puerta de golpe. Un hombre con un monóculo y unas orejas puntiagudas (N/A Garshiel ) entró, posó su mirada en mí y sonrió.

- Bueno niña, el General Morgan te está esperando así que… ¡levántate! –gritó.

Pero por mucho que me lo pidiera yo no podía. Estaba muy enfadada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Además, no podía dejar que viese el móvil pero para mi mala suerte, notó que escondía algo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Eh? –me preguntó. Al no responderle, me levantó bruscamente y lo encontró.

- ¡Un móvil! –maldijo en voz baja y me empujó hacia la salida.

Me cegué un poco por la luz del sol ya que las ventanas de ese lugar eran muy grandes. Mientras caminábamos, intenté fijarme en algún detalle, algo que identificara el lugar pero solo había cajas y más cajas y gente moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Quizás era un depósito o un almacén. Al final había un cuarto en el que me mandó entrar. Dentro había un hombre encapuchado, por lo que no pude verle la cara. Se acercó a mí.

- Siéntate en esa silla –dijo con una voz chirriante.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? –respondí con el poco valor que me quedaba.

- Vaya, vaya… la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué _no_ tendrías que hacerme caso? –contestó mientras sacaba una pistola del bolsillo.

No tuve otra opción que sentarme.

- General Morgan, esta niñata ha intentado llamar –dijo el hombre del monóculo entregándole mi móvil al otro.

Este se giró hacia mí y me dijo.

- No, no, no… en los juegos no se hacen trampa. Y éste, está a punto de empezar -giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a una mesa donde había un teléfono conectado a un extraño aparato. Marcó un número y segundos después lo escuché hablando con una voz distorsionada con el entrenador Kudo. Quería hablarles, escuchar sus voces pero el hombre del monóculo me apuntaba con esa asquerosa pistola así que solo podía callarme y escuchar. Unos minutos después me pidió que me acercara para hablarles…

+++ **Fin Aki Pov**+++

Todo el equipo contenía la respiración hasta que escucharon la voz de Aki a través del altavoz.

- ¿En-entrenador?

- Kino. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con preocupación esta vez.

- ¡Estoy en un almacén, hay muchas cajas pero no…! ¡PLAF! -se escuchó.

- ¡Silencio! –se escuchó decir a Garshiel de fondo- ¡Ahora sí que no vas a estar bien!

- ¡GARSHIEL! –Endo agarró el teléfono con furia - ¡Como le toques un pelo te juro que te mato!

Se escuchó una risa de fondo y cómo alguien cogía el teléfono.

- Endo Mamoru –dijo suspirando Garshiel- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué rapte a esta tramposa? Verás, podríamos haber elegido a cualquier otra, incluso a alguna de vuestras gerentes.

Haruna, Fuyuka y Natsumi no disimularon sus caras de horror

- Pero… he visto que tienes por esta chica… un interés especial… ¿verdad?

Endo gruño entre dientes.

- Lo suponía ja, ja, ja ¿Ves? El General Morgan quería dinero y yo sé que por esta chica lo darás ¿Verdad? ¿O no te importa lo que le pase?

- Eres un ser despreciable –fue lo único que dijo.

- Si… por eso la secuestramos a ella también, yo necesitaba venganza además, a causa de su pérdida de memoria ella no me reconocía lo que mejoraba el asunto… y ahora encima, tú mismo me estás dando lo que yo quiero: tener tu corazón en un puño –y dicho eso colgó.

- ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto el General Morgan a Aki- ¿Tú crees que nos darán el dinero?

- Ellos me sacarán de aquí-respondió ella.

El General Morgan y Garshiel se rieron, intimidando a Aki.

Cuando Endo colgó el teléfono todos le miraron pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar un agente de policía entró en el albergue.

- Jefe. Hemos estado buscando el número de la matricula en la base de datos pero desgraciadamente era falsa.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos mejorando! –dijo con sarcasmo Kogure.

- Tranquilizaos, la historia que ha contado Garshiel nos ha dado tiempo de localizarles. Ahora mismo estamos triangulando las coordenadas. Lo único malo es que no nos dan un punto exacto sino un radio por donde podría estar situada la llamada…

- Aki dijo que estaba en un almacén… ¿no hay nada parecido por ahí? –preguntó Fidio acercándoseles.

- Mmm déjame ver… hay una fábrica abandonada –dijo el policía- no entiendo cómo se nos ha podido pasar eso.

- De acuerdo quiero todas las unidades que podamos tener dirigiéndose hacia allá –comenzó a dar órdenes el jefe de policía mientras se dirigía a la salida-. Entrenador, en cuanto podamos les llamaremos para hacerles saber los hechos.

- Yo quiero ir con ustedes –dijo Mere saliendo entre la multitud.

- Pero Mere-chan, te puede pasar algo –dijo Hiroto preocupado.

Entonces, Mere se acercó a Hiroto y para sorpresa del mismo y los demás, le besó.

- Gracias por preocuparte pero… es mi primita –dijo cuando se separaron- no la puedo dejar.

Hiroto, aun sonrojado le sonrió y la abrazó –Te entiendo, es tu familia. Pero ten cuidado ¿vale?

- Vale –sonrió Mere- si veo a alguien le pego una patada y listos.

- Yo también quiero ir –dijeron a la vez Fidio y Endo.

- Lo siento pero… sólo podríamos llevar a dos de vosotros y con el permiso de vuestro entrenador.

- Os doy el permiso pero debéis decidir quién se queda y quien se va.

Endo y Fidio se miraron sorprendidos pero en seguida Fidio mostró una sonrisa sagaz al portero, que le miró confundido.

- Ve tú –dijo Fidio dándole un golpe en el hombro- sé que vosotros dos vais a cuidar que no le pase nada.

Endo se sorprendió pero luego también sonrió y chocó las manos con Fidio. No hacía falta que dijeran nada, todo se había arreglado.

- Bien, vámonos –dijo el jefe de policía saliendo del albergue junto a los demás agentes, Mere y Endo.

En cuestión de media hora llegaron a la fábrica. Era de noche, por lo que no tenían mucha visibilidad. Debían actuar rápidamente. Varios policías se situaron por los alrededores, otros se colocaron en la puerta trasera por si se les ocurría escapar y Mere y Endo, junto con el jefe de policía y unos cuantos agentes más se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

- Muy bien, en cuanto dé la señal –comenzó a ordenar el jefe- entramos. Vosotros dos -dijo refiriéndose a Mere y a Endo- tened cuidado, esto es muy peligroso.

Ellos dos se limitaron a asentir seriamente.

- ¿Listos? –hizo la señal y entraron.

- ¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba! –gritaron identificándose. Pero el lugar estaba desierto.

- Todo despejado señor-dijo uno de ellos entrando por la parte de atrás- no hemos encontrado a nadie, todo está limpio.

- Maldita sea, tendremos que empezar de nuevo –dijo el jefe furioso.

Cuando llegaron al albergue se encontraron a todo el equipo angustiado.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Fidio ansioso- ¿Dónde está Aki?

- Ella no… no estaba en la fábrica –explicó Endo cabizbajo.

- Ni ella ni nadie ¡no había nada! –Mere se le volvían a salir las lagrimas pero Hiroto se acercó y la calmó.

- Tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan a llamar para encontrarles otra vez –dijo el jefe de policía- ¿Tenéis el dinero?

- Sí, ha sido muy difícil pero lo tenemos –dijo el entrenador Kudo señalando la bolsa- ¿Cómo es que no había nadie? –cuestionó.

- No lo sabemos –respondió- quizás previeron lo que podríais hacer y escaparon después de hacer la llamada o ya pensaban irse cuando la realizaron.

Esperaron unos minutos y volvieron a llamar. El entrenador lo cogió pero, antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, el General Morgan le cortó.

- Una pregunta… -comenzó tranquilo- ¿ACASO PENSÁIS QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS?

- … - el entrenador no dijo nada, todo el mundo le miraba preocupado.

- Parece que sí ya que nos has enviado a la policía ¿NO? Como volváis a hacer algo así, sé de alguien que pagará vuestras tonterías.

- …. –

- Bueno, ya que veo que no dices nada, seguiré con las instrucciones:…

- Te escucho –habló por primera vez el entrenador.

- Hay una papelera en la esquina suroeste del parque central de la isla. Que meta la bolsa con el dinero dentro y se aparte, sin mirar atrás.

- De acuerdo ahí lo dejaré.

- O no, no quiero que lo dejes tú…

- ¿Entonces quién…?

- Endo Mamoru.

- Endo… -susurró para sí mismo el entrenador mirando al portero, el cual le devolvió la mirada.

- Quiero que él deje el dinero en la papelera. Después, debe ir a una cabina que está en el cruce de la calle "Kento" y "Shibuya" a dos manzanas del parque. En la parte posterior del teléfono, encontrará un sobre con la dirección en la que se encuentra la chica y, por cierto, estaremos vigilando. Si intenta buscar el sobre antes de dejar el dinero, la chica desaparecerá.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que la encontraremos sana y salva?

- No tienes otra opción…

- Algún día pagarás por todo esto –dijo el entrenador.

- Quiero el dinero ahí en quince minutos -el General Morgan no dio signos de haberle escuchado- Si no, repito, despediros de la chica.

Bip, bip, bip…

El entrenador colgó.

- ¡Maldita sea! –el policía dio un golpe en la mesa- Señor, la llamada ha sido demasiado corta, no nos ha dado tiempo.

- Quieren que Endo deje el dinero en la papelera de la esquina suroeste del parque central. En quince minutos –explicó el entrenador Kudo.

- ¿Yo? –se señaló el mencionado. El entrenador asintió- De acuerdo, quince minutos.

- Avisad de nuevo a todas las patrullas, –le dijo el jefe al policía- que mantengan vigilada esa zona.

- Nosotros también vamos esta vez –dijo Haruna.

- No podemos volver a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada –dijo Goenji.

- Es una sensación horrible -añadió Kazemaru abrazando a Haruna.

El jefe de policía les miró unos breves instantes y luego se giró dándoles la espalda.

- De acuerdo, podéis venir, pero no montéis follón.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y salieron del albergue acompañados por los agente hasta los coches. Cuando llegaron al parque vieron a varios policías escondidos o disfrazados entre toda la gente.

- Eres Endo ¿Cierto? –preguntó un comisario acercándose.

El nombrado asintió.

- De acuerdo, escúchame bien: Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que han dicho que hagas. Ve, mete la bolsa con el dinero en la papelera y vete de allí. No queremos que le pase nada a vuestra amiga por alguna locura ¿verdad?

- No pensaba hacer ninguna, señor –dijo medio sonriendo mientras agarraba la bosa y la cargaba en el hombro. El policía sonrió y le revolvió el pelo amistosamente.

- Eres un buen chico. Se nota que te importa tu amiga. Ahora ve –y sin nada más que decir se fue.

Endo, como le habían dicho, no hizo ningún movimiento raro ni miró a los alrededores. Vio la papelera. Era alta y bastante ancha, de color verde, cubierta por la parte superior y con una enorme apertura frontal a través de la cual cabría perfectamente la bolsa para el rescate. Metió el dinero y giró calle abajo.

- Ahora, a por el sobre con la dirección –dijo Endo.

El equipo y un grupo de policías salieron corriendo hacia la cabina donde les habían dicho que estaba el sobre pero al llegar, no había nada. Se miraron preocupados.

-¡No hay nada! –dijo Haruna exasperada.

- ¡Que hacemos, entrenador! –dijo Goenji.

- Si ellos no cumplen su parte del rato, nosotros tampoco, vamos a recoger el dinero, en cuanto vean que no está, llamarán –dijo el jefe de policía.

- ¡Pero entonces Aki…! –intentó explicar Natsumi.

- No le harán nada, ellos quieren el dinero, si no se les acabará el chollo.

- Bueno, vamos a coger el dinero –intervino Midorikawa.

Llegaron corriendo hasta la papelera y Endo metió su brazo para coger la bolsa.

- ¿Eh? –fruncio el ceño- aquí… aquí no hay nada.

- No puede ser –dijo uno de los policías que se había quedado- hemos estado vigilando y por aquí no ha pasado nadie.

- ¡Malditos! –gritó Endo, dándole una patada a la papelera y lanzándola lejos. Lo que vieron entonces les dejó boquiabiertos. ¡Debajo de la papelera había una alcantarilla abierta! Todos, jugadores y policías se acercaron corriendo.

Formaron un círculo alrededor del agujero. El único que habló fue Tsunami.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Endo expresando el pensamiento de todo el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin del capítulo**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡No digáis que no me lo he currado… porque me lo he currado hasta decir basta! Es que ha sido un cap duro de hacer ¬¬ … ¡Pero con esmero, este ha sido el resultado! Y estoy muy orgullosa ^^ quizás hay algún que otro fallo de tiempo pero… en conjunto, me parece aceptable :)

ReViEwS:

**Mar2310:** Bueno, ya has visto más o menos lo que ha pasado pero no te puedo decir que pasará si no, luego no tendría emoción ¿verdad? Aunque tranquila, los chicos harán que pague ya que… ¡epa! Que te lo iba a decir XP ja, ja ,ja

**Cerezo-angie:** Bueno, ya sabes porqué el General Morgan y Garshiel secuestraron a Aki-chan: para hacer más daño a Endo T^T pobrecito. Y cambiando de tema, no sé si alegrarme o no por haber sido yo la que te aclarase la duda de con quién se casó Mamo-chan XD pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Si lo han querido hacer así… ¡que se fastidien! ¬3¬

**Inazumasonic:** Tataaá, las respuestas del anterior capi te las he solucionado pero… ¡te he dejado con más! XDD Claudi-chan, tienes que hacer algo con Mamoru, se ha quedado más tonto que antes U¬¬ ¡pobre Aki-chan! Kazuya y Sonikku son unos malvados. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

**:** Si… yo también estoy cabreada con Fidio ¬¬ me podría haber quitado el trabajo de hacer el secuestro jajajaj XD bueno como dijo Goenji, el presente se está cambiando pero… ¿llegaran los polis y el equipo a cambiar el futuro de Aki-chan? ¡tendrás que leer el siguiente! X3

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai:** ¡Al fin lo termineeeeeé! XD ¿Qué te parece? ¿Mola, eh? XDD la espera ha valido la pena (espero U¬¬) ¿Qué pasará ahora? Mmmm…. Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo *.* XD

Y una cosita je,je,je es sobre la papelera y quiero que seáis sinceras ¬3¬ ¿vale? Bueno os quiero hacer una pregunta ¿os esperabais un agujero debajo de la papelera? Y… ¿os ha parecido buena idea? Responded a estas preguntas que quiero saber que os ha parecido ^^

Nada más que decir ;P ¡Nos vemos en el cap 11! ¡Besos y abrazos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Después de bastante tiempo he traído la continuación de Amnesia ¡sí! XD bueno, muchas gracias a todos por haber estado esperando y tener paciencia conmigo ^/^

**Disclimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, todo es de level-5

**Aclaración:** Las palabras entre comillas son recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 11: La llamada (2ª parte)**

Endo y los demás volvieron y les contaron lo ocurrido a los mayores. No podían creerlo. ¡Todo había sido una trampa! Si al menos hubieran sabido que debajo había una alcantarilla… ¡Una alcantarilla! Seguramente ellos habrían colocado la papelera trucada sobre la alcantarilla abierta para recoger el dinero en cuanto lo tirasen dentro y así, no llamar la atención delante de todos los policías. Y lo de la cabina fue un señuelo para escapar mientras tanto.

- ¡No debimos confiar en él! –dijo Toramaru preocupado.

- Rápido, hay que mirar si hay algún indicio o prueba que nos lleven hasta el General Morgan y a Garshiel –dijo el policía.

- Pues ya está. Vamos –dijeron Endo, Mere, Fidio y Goenji , bajando por la alcantarilla.

- ¡No podéis bajar! –dijeron los policías.

- Tranquilos, sabe kárate-dijeron los chicos señalando a la Mere.

Mere solo sonrió despreocupadamente- Quédense tranquilos, si todavía hay alguien ahí abajo no dudaré en darle una buena patada en…

- ¡Mere-chan! –gritó Hiroto. A todos los hombres les recorrió un escalofrío

- Que pasa… le iba a dar una patada en las costilla –dijo ella confundida- una vez le rompí dos a un tío –comento emocionada-

_Y lo dice tan orgullosa_ –pensaron todos.

- Ah… vale –dijo Hiroto sin saber que decir.

- Oye Hiroto –dijo Kogure- Puedes quedarte tranquilo, a tu novia no se le va a acercar nadie si no quiere ir al hospital.

- Señor… -dijeron los policías sin saber qué hacer.

El jefe les miró y sonrió –Venga, coged una linterna, ahí abajo estará oscuro.

- ¡SI!- gritaron los cuatro emocionados. Y comenzaron a bajar.

- Sería mejor que los demás os fueseis al albergue –aconsejó uno de los policías.

- Tranquilos chicos –dijo Endo viendo las caras de todos- vamos a traerla. Esta vez sí –y empezaron a bajar.

- ¿Goenji-kun? –se acercó Natsumi al moreno- ¿Estarás bien?

- Si vuelvo y te veo… sí –dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla.

Natsumi sonrojada vio como sus amigos bajaban por el agujero a las alcantarillas.

Todo estaba oscuro aún con las linternas. El pasillo por el que se subía a la superficie era bastante estrecho lo que dificultaba el camino de los chicos. Estuvieron bastante rato buscando alguna cosa que les pudiese ayudar a encontrar a su amiga. Cuando Endo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se escuchó un teléfono.

- ¿Si?... ¿¡Cómo? –se escuchó al policía que mantenía la conversación- señor es… el General Morgan –explico sorprendiendo a todos- dice que lo ponga en altavoz.

- Hazlo –ordeno el jefe de policía.

El policía pulsó el botón y al instante se escuchó esa terrible voz.

- ¿Cómo están mis amigos favoritos?

- ¡Que has hecho con Aki! –exclamo Endo enfadado.

- No le he hecho nada…por cierto, gracias por el dinero, nos vendrá muy bien.

- ¿y porque no habéis devuelto a Aki? –pregunto Goenji.

- Mmm, ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo… bueno, lo siento mucho pero esta chica me puede dar más dinero si se la vendo a algún contrabandista.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –dijo Fidio.

- Claro que puedo.

- ¡¿Y para qué demonios has llamado?

- Quería que os despidieseis de vuestra amiga ya que no la vais a volver a ver. Saluda, amiguita. Esta vez no os podrá decir nada porque le hemos puesto algo en los ojos.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡Aki!

- ¡Chicos! ¡O ME SACÁIS PRONTO DE AQUÍ U OS JURO QUE OS VOY A PEGAR UNA PATADA QUE OS DEJARÉ LISTOS!

- Endo…tengo miedo -dijo Fidio asustado.

- ¿Tú crees que yo no? –respondió el castaño igual de asustado

¡_Todos los pasajeros con transbordo en el barco_…

- Vaya, no parece que tenga miedo ¿eh? Ja, ja, ja en fin… nos despedimos de vosotros.

…_empiecen a subir por favor, vamos a partir_!

Y colgó.

- ¡Señor, ha oído eso! ¡Tenemos que ir rápidamente al puerto!

- Si, vamos.

Los policías y los chicos salieron apresuradamente de las alcantarillas listos para ir hacia allá. Pero Mere y Goenji se detuvieron. Algo no encajaba. ¿Cómo es que, después de tanto huir para que nos les descubrieran, después de esforzarse tanto, de repente les permitían oír una voz que les dirigía hacia el puerto? No tenía sentido. Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Mere paró a Endo y Goenji a Fidio.

- ¡Pero qué pasa! –gritaron los dos cabreados.

- No creemos que Aki esté allí –dijo Goenji cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Fidio.

- Se han esforzado mucho para que, de repente, nos dejen escuchar la prueba que nos faltaban –explico Mere- Debe de haber otra manera de salir de la isla aparte del aeropuerto y el puerto.

- Me parece recordar que había un helipuerto por aquí cerca… -dijo Fidio pensando- estaba en uno de los edificios de los alrededores.

- ¿Qué es un helipuerto? –pregunto Endo extrañado.

- Una pista pequeña donde solo pueden aterrizar y despegar los helicópteros –explicó Mere- es posible que hayan ido para allá. No creo que los policías hayan puesto vigilancia, se habrán fijado más en el puerto y el aeropuerto.

- Pues a que esperamos, vamos para allá. Un momento, ¿no deberían venir con nosotros los policías? –preguntó Fidio notando por primera vez que estaban solos en la calle.

- No hay tiempo ¡Vamos! –dijo Endo echando a correr.

- Mamoru.

- ¿Si?

- Ese es el camino contrario.

- Ah…mmm… ya lo sabía, era para ver si estabais atentos. Bueno, ahora si ¡Vamos!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Garshiel y el General Morgan se encontraban en el helipuerto, preparándose para escapar. Había sido una buena idea el llamar para dar una pista falsa, pensaban los dos. Aki, al lado de un montón de balizas, era obligada a permanecer sentada atada con varias cuerdas. No paraba de revolverse y comenzaba a sentir verdadero miedo.

Mamoru, ven rápido –era lo único que pensaba mientras la primera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Había escuchado la conversación de sus secuestradores y no le había hecho gracia.

Varios minutos después Garshiel se acercó a ella - Chica, levántate, venga –dijo, agarrándole del brazo.

En ese instante, un estruendo resonó tras la puerta de acceso a la azotea, donde se encontraba el helipuerto. Gritos y golpes se entremezclaban hasta que con un último crujido, la puerta cedió y aparecieron tras ella Endo, Mere, Goenji y Fidio.

Se abalanzaron hasta la mitad de la pista, deteniéndose en seco al advertir que Aki estaba atrapada.

- ¡Garshiel!

- ¿Endo?, vaya, vaya… estoy impresionado. Después de todo no sois tan tontos como parecíais. Habéis sido más perspicaces que la policía…

- ¡Suéltala! ¡No permitiremos que escapes!-exclamaron Goenji y Fidio, al unísono.

- ¡Estúpidos y arrogantes críos! – estalló Garshiel.

- Por favor… no estáis en la mejor situación para imponer condiciones... sólo sois unos niños… ¿creeis que vuestras palabras pueden preocuparme lo más mínimo? – comentó el General Morgan sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Ya! – gritó Mere, con un brillo violento asomándole a los ojos.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? –contestó Garshiel , burlón.- ¿Cómo piensas detenerme?.

Los chicos empezaron a rodearlos muy lentamente, lo que crispó los nervios de Garshiel y el General, molestos por su infantil insistencia.

-¡Quedaos quietos, estúpidos!

- Está bien Garshiel, hagamos un trato – dijo Endo, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos. -Soltad a Aki y no os impediremos huir.

- Alto ahí. Un solo paso más y la chica no sale viva- advirtió, sacando un arma del bolsillo.

- No te atreverás. Ella es inocente –gritó Endo

- Ponme a prueba –susurró Garshiel, mientras colocaba la pistola en la sien de Aki.

Aki comenzó a temblar al sentirla. Garshiel ya había matado a otras personas y no dudaba de que era capaz de apretar el gatillo. Quizá era éste su final y sentía no había aprovechado alguna oportunidad para hablar claramente con Mamoru. Su mente empezó a evadirse con viejos recuerdos: _"¡hola! Soy Endo Mamoru. ¡Encantado de conocerte!"_

- ¡Suéltala! –gritó perdiendo los papeles Endo. No podía permitir que se la llevaran.

"_El futbol es genial, ¿no crees, Aki?"_

- Endo-kun –susurró Aki abriendo los ojos.

"_A ti no te puedo ocultar nada ja, ja, ja."_

- ¡Déjala, Garshiel! – volvió a repetir Endo - ¡En realidad, es a mí a quien quieres ver muerto! ¿no es así? – preguntó, colocándose al alcance de su línea de fuego.

- Tranquilo, chiquillo… mira, te voy a hacer un favor. Para que no veas como tu novia se aleja para siempre…

"_eh, no es culpa tuya_"

- … te mataré primero –dijo apartando a Aki a un lado y apuntándole a él.

De repente se escuchó un disparo….

- ¡ARGGGG!

- ¡ENDO-KUN! –chilló Aki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin del capítulo** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ta-ta-ta-chaaaaan! Lo he dejado en el punto culminante. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Lo sabréis en el último capítulo. Si, habéis leído bien, el siguiente será el ÚLTIMO capítulo, aunque me da pena no puedo alargarlo mas ja, ja, ja.

Hoy desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo de responder los reviews T^T lo siento. Así que doy gracias por sus reviews a: **Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, a Inazumasonic, a ali-chii, a Mar 2310, a Michel-nippah, a Kaze 143 y a cerezo-angie.**

Muchísimas gracias a todas, en serio, sois de lo mejor :´) bueno, tengo que irme. Cristy-chan se despide. ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Nos vemos en el último cap!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Sí, no estáis alucinando, al fin estáis viendo el siguiente cap de Amnesia XDD pero antes de nada quiero pedir perdón por haber hecho esperar, la verdad, no sé si no lo he continuado antes por la falta de inspiración… o porque me daba pena terminarlo le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y estoy muy orgullosa de ella ^^ bueno después de este discurso XD ¡Pasamos finalmente al cap!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de level-5

**Aclaración:** Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 12: Al final… todo acaba bien.**

_- ¡ARGGGG! _

_- ¡ENDO-KUN! –chilló Aki._

Endo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Fidio fue corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Mamoru! ¡Estás bien!

- S-si –dijo levantándose- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mmm… tienes un rasguño en el brazo –dijo Fidio revisándole el brazo- bueno, podría haber sido peor.

Endo solo atino a mirarle extrañado mientras se levantaba. Fidio a modo de respuesta le señalo a Garshiel.

- ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto Endo asombrado, Garshiel estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente la mano que segundos antes, sujetaba el arma. Al lado suya se encontraba una baliza doblada.

- Si hubiese querido le hubiese partido la cara –dijo Goenji acercándose- pero creo que eso le gustaría hacerlo a Mitsuki.

La chica se acerco al hombre y lo levantó por el cuello- Has llegado muy lejos –fue lo único que susurró antes de que le hiciese una llave que lo lanzo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Mere se sacudió la ropa y fue junto a Goenji a ver como se encontraba Aki.

- ¡Aki-chan! –dijo Mere moviéndola- ¿Estás bien?

- Endo-kun –dijo ella nerviosa- le han disparado a Endo-kun.

- Tranquila, eso no ha pasado, Endo está bien –dijo Goenji intentando tranquilizarla.

- Esto… esto es mi culpa –siguió diciendo la chica tapándose la boca.

- Esta muy nerviosa hay que llevársela ya –le dijo Goenji a Mere mientras la empezaban a ayudar a que se levantase.

- ¡Estúpidos críos! –bramo el General Morgan y ya, sin siquiera preocuparse de su compinche o de Aki, fue directo hacia el helicóptero pero dos personas se cruzaron en su camino.

- Dijimos que pagarías el doble… –dijo Endo acercándose cabreado al hombre mientras se frotaba los nudillos

- …y nosotros –continuo Fidio- cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La policía se encontraba intentando calmar a los jugadores del Inazuma, no habían sido capaces de encontrar a los hombres en el puerto y lo único que pudieron hacer fue volver y empezar a hacer una búsqueda de los recorridos que harían esos barcos.

- ¡Pero cómo que no han podido encontrarles! –dijo el entrenador Kudo enfadado.

- ¿Qué policía es esta?

- ¡Si le pasa algo a Aki lo pagareis vosotros!

- Estamos haciendo lo posible –dijo el jefe de policía.

- ¿Dónde está Mere-chan? –pregunto Hiroto mirando a todos los lados.

- ¿Y Goenji-kun? –cuestiono también Natsumi preocupada- Él y los demás se habían ido con vosotros, ¿dónde están?

- Creímos que volvieron aquí debido al shock pero al parecer no… -Justo en ese momento entraron al hostal cuatro personas, una chica y tres chicos.

- Hemos traído una sorpresita –dijo Goenji.

- ¡Dejaos de sorpresas! –les dijo Haruna enfadada- No han encontrado a Aki, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Y dónde demonios estabais!

- Tranquila, Haruna, seguro que la encontramos –dijo Kazemaru abrazándola para que se relajase.

- No hace falta que la busquemos –dijo Mere seria.

- ¿Por qué Mere-chan? –le pregunto su, ahora novio, Hiroto.

- Quizás debería decíroslo Aki –dijo mientras se hacía a un lado dejando visible a la chica que en cuestión de segundos estaba siendo arrollada por el equipo entero. Haruna se acerco a ella llorando y la abrazo, mientras, Aki cruzo una mirada con Endo y viceversa. Aún no entendía lo que le había dicho antes…

**Flashback**

_Los chicos se encontraban de camino al hostal, Endo y Aki se encontraban un poco apartados de los demás, el chico intentaba calmarla asegurándole que no le había pasado nada._

_- ¿No ves? –dijo elevando los brazos- me encuentro perfectamente, no hay de qué preocuparse._

_Aki le miro haciendo una mueca y suspiró- aun así lo siento mucho –y sin venir a cuento, Endo se detuvo delante de ella provocando que se parase- ¿Eh? –no le dio a hacer nada pues el chico le dio un suave golpe en la frente, la chica le miro sorprendida- Endo-kun…_

_- No quiero que te martirices ¿vale? –le dijo el mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila, segundos después, ella también le sonrió._

_- De acuerdo._

_Volvieron a emprender el camino más relajados en silencio hasta que Endo lo rompió._

_- Aki…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Cuando lleguemos a Japón quiero decirte una cosa –murmuro sin mirarla a los ojos- …una cosa… que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte –finalmente levanto la mirada encontrándose a los ojos de la chica._

_Ella, volvió a ruborizarse levemente_ _pero consiguió asentir con la cabeza._

**Fin del Flashback **

- _¿Qué querrá decirme?_ –pensó al verlo a pesar de eso, decidió no darle más vueltas, como él le había dicho, se lo diría en Japón

- ¿¡Pero cómo? –dijo uno de los policías.

- Ah, se me olvidaba –dijo Fidio mirándoles- tienen unos regalos en el edificio Kambara, en la zona del helipuerto. Los policías sorprendidos por la valentía de los chicos, les alabaron y se dirigieron enseguida al lugar para terminar su trabajo.

- Goenji-kun… -dijo Natsumi acercándose a él- has vuelto.

- Te dije que volvería –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y finalmente, besándola en los labios a lo que todo el mundo empezó a silbar. Entre todo el tumulto Fidio se escabullo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero una voz hizo que se parase.

- Fidio, ¿te vas?

- Si, Aki, ya es hora de que me vaya –dijo mirándola resignado- estoy muy feliz de que estés bien pero no creo que haga nada mas aquí, tenéis que prepararos todos para volver a Japón y… yo tengo que volver a Italia.

- Nos llamaremos… ¿verdad?

Fidio se sorprendió pero le sonrió alegremente- ¡Claro! Seguiremos hablando, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente

Aki se acerco y le abrazo- Eres el mejor Fidio –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Fidio se rio y la aparto- Cuídate ¿vale? –le dijo a la chica- no quiero que te vuelvas a quedar sin memoria.

Aki asintió contenta- Hasta pronto –dijo despidiéndose finalmente. Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Estaba segura que se volvería a encontrar. Algún día.

- Así que Fidio se ha ido –dijo Endo apareciendo detrás suya.

Aki le sonrió- Si, vuelve a Italia… le echare de menos- Estuvieron un rato en silencio sin saber que decir- sabes Endo-kun… creo que debería terminar de arreglar las maletas, nos vemos luego.

- Claro Aki –le dijo el chico sonriendo- nos vemos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Acababan de llegar a Japón después de un largo viaje y cada uno se disponía a volver a su casa.

- Entonces, Mere-chan ¿te quedas en mi casa? –pregunto Aki a su prima.

- Si –respondió la muchacha- quiero pasar más tiempo con Hiro-kun. Por cierto… Endo te está buscando –ante la mirada de Aki continuo hablando- A mí no me mires, lleva estos días muy nervioso, quizás podrías tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Y yo que sé.

- Mere-chan…

- Bueno, es la verdad, no lo sé.

Aki suspiro fastidiada. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él si no sabía dónde estaba?- voy a buscarlo.

- ¡Diviértete! –le dijo Mere viendo como se iba.

Aki empezó a pensar en donde podría estar ¿En la rivera? No… si no habría llamado a todos a jugar un partido, ¿en su casa? No… el no aguanta nada en su casa, ¿y su estuviera…? ¡claro! Tenía que haberlo pensado desde el principio. Acelero el paso y se dirigió hacia allí.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_¿Cómo te lo digo?_ –era la única pregunta que pasaba por la mente de el portero, se había dirigido a su lugar favorito, la torre de metal, ahí siempre podía ir a pensar pero sin embargo esta vez le costaba más. ¿Dónde había quedado su valor? Ojala lo supiera, ojala pudiera decirle a Aki lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle, que la que…

- Endo-kun.

El muchacho se levanto del banco sobresaltado- A-Aki…

- Mere-chan me ha dicho que quería verme pero… creo que estás ocupado –dijo a modo de disculpa- mejor me voy y te dejo pensando -La chica estaba girándose cuando…

- Aki no… no te vayas, la verdad es que si tenía algo que decirte –dijo empezando a acercarse a la chica.

- Pues aquí estoy.

- Cuando ocurrió el accidente, cuando perdiste la memoria –empezó a decir- me sentí mal, fatal, me habría gustado estar en tu lugar, que no te hubiese pasado eso.

- Endo-kun…

- Pero a pesar de todo –continuó hablando- cuando veía que la recuperabas, que nos recordabas a todos, esa alegría no la podría comparar con nada, el poder ver que… que la Aki que yo recordaba no se había ido

Cada paso se acercaba más ella. Lo tenía decidido.

- He aprendido más cosas de ti en estos días que en estos años que llevamos conociéndonos y creo que todo eso es…–miro a Aki a los ojos, estaban muy cerca- tu forma de ser… cuando estoy contigo me siento la persona más feliz, me haces reír, me ayudas cuando estoy decaído y que todo esto que te estoy diciendo es solo una parte de lo que me ha llevado a… enamorarme de ti.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica y deposito suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, sin que opusiese resistencia, fue un beso único, un pacto demostrando el amor que se tenían mutuamente, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se les acabo el aire en los pulmones. Se separaron lentamente hasta quedar al frente de casa uno chocando contra la del otro.

- ¿Qué dices? –susurró Endo aun notando la respiración de la chica en su piel.

- Yo… -comenzó a decir Aki sintiendo como un calor se expandía por sus mejilla- yo no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando –las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- ¿No te esperabas que hablase tan profundamente? –dijo el chico causando la risa de su acompañante- eh, no te rías, que me ha costado.

- Eres único –sonrió.

- Espero que sea en el buen sentido –dijo sonriéndole también antes de besarla otra vez. Sin embargo esta vez escucharon un ruido no muy lejos. Se separaron y se encontraron a nada más y nada menos que a todo el equipo observándoles. Kazemaru, Goenji, Haruna, Midorikawa, Fudo, Natsumi, Tachimukai… todos estaban allí.

- Bueno, bueno, ya os habéis dado un beso, no exageréis más –dijo Kogure burlándose.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí? –pregunto Aki acercándose a ellos siendo abrazada por Endo.

- ¿Bromeas? –dijo Haruna sonriendo- ¡Os habéis declarado! Este hecho solo sucede una vez en la vida, era evidente que teníamos que presenciarlo.

- ¡YA SOMOS FAMILIA ENDO! –dijo Mere dándole una palmada en la espalda- mas te vale no fastidiarla.

- No lo haré.

- Bueno… te creo. Pero si le haces algo ya te puedes despedir de…

- Mere-chan –dijo Hiroto regañándola- que hemos dicho.

- Gomen –dijo ella- pero es la verdad.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo Tsunami deseando ir de fiesta- tres parejas en el club de fútbol, solo falta que Toko venga y me declare.

- Bueno, a que estamos esperando –dijo Endo animado entrelazando sus manos con las de Aki- ¡Vamos!

Y así, amigos, y personas queridas en general emprenden un nuevo camino. ¿Qué les deparará? No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que sea lo que sea lo afrontarán ya no como personas, si no como una familia en general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **FIN DE LA HISTORIA** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me puedo creer que lo haya terminado. Hay… que raro se siente X3 espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Estoy empezando a pensar que Endo se ha puesto muy maduro ¿no? Bueno… dejémosle pasar XDD espero con todo mi corazón que os haya gustado el último capítulo de mi primer fic

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews, que han puesto su historia en Alert y en favoritos. Estoy muy agradecida con todos vosotros, me habéis animado un montón a que esta historia tenga su final. Ahora si tengo que despedirme. ¡Hasta pronto! ¡os quiero mucho! ¡besos y abrazos!


End file.
